The Pure Blood of Slytherin
by Cyn Thialias
Summary: À l'aube de la sixième année du célèbre Survivant, des choses se corsent pour deux filles opposées en tout... Hermione Granger, qui fait face à la perte de quelqu'un de précieux, et Mary Malory, qui fait face à son destin. Y atil un quelconque moyen de ré
1. C 1 : Things I wanted to say before

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 1 : Things I wanted to tell before…

Mary Malory

La première chose que je vous dirais, c'est mon nom de famille; Malory. Vous ne tremblez pas? Alors vous ne connaissez pas notre famille, ni sa réputation, et encore moins sa puissance. Ou bien, vous êtes inconscients.

Quoique je ne suis pas exactement comme mon père, je porte ce nom avec fierté, car pour moi, rien ne vaut d'avantage que le sang d'une personne. Cela me donne, à juste titre, le nom de Sang-Pur. Et en tant que Sang-Pur respectable, je déteste les Moldus et avec eux les sang-de-bourbe et les sang-mêlés. Comme tous les Sang-Pur de Serpentard.

Ais-je omis de vous mentionner ce détail? À me connaître, vous l'auriez su au premier instant. Je ne portais pas encore l'échappe grise et verte de ma maison que déjà j'étais considérée comme l'une des élèves de cette maison. Comme le sont, à l'approche de leur entrée à Poudlard, mes quatre frères.

Vous croyiez que les Sang-Pur étaient tenus, par une loi, à n'avoir qu'un seul héritier? Voilà une erreur qui vous aurait coûter cher, mais Père ne me guette pas, je ne suis pas forcée de vous torturez pour cela… En fait, à ma connaissance des grandes familles d'Angleterre, je suis la seule héritière en âge de Poudlard à avoir une famille comptant plus de trois membres. Enfin, si on exclu certaines familles dont le sang a été souillé au cours du dernière siècle, comme ces Weasley.

Rien que leur nom me donne des frissons. La famille parallèle à la mienne en tous points, excepté pour ma mère, ma très chère Mère. Je ne pourrais oublié de vous parler de ma Maman, morte peu après la naissance de mon plus jeune frère, mais je ne vous dirais pas par quel triste moyen mon père mit fin à ses jours lorsqu'elle le contredit, m'obligeant, moi, une gamine de neuf ans à peine à ce moment-là, à m'occuper de quatre garçons qui n'étaient pas encore dans l'âge de comprendre la gravité de ce qui venait de se produire.

J'estime avoir bien fait les choses. Jeremy et William, les jumeaux, sont déjà de redoutables sorciers, aussi fiers de notre sang que moi et Père. Charles, d'un an plus jeune, s'ouvre de plus en plus à la magie et notre père le voit promis à un grand avenir de défenseur des Sang-Pur, une autre appellation pour désigner les Mangemorts… Et Thomas, mon petit démon aux yeux verts, du haut de ses 7 ans, contemple les portraits de notre famille accrochés au mur avec un sourire fier.

Parfois, je me demande si Père lit mes pensées. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il puisse le faire, ayant été le mentor du professeur Rogue en Occlumentie… Mais je me demande s'il peut lire en moi, lire mes doutes et mes inquiétudes, mes conclusions aussi. Comme en cet instant, où son regard d'acier, héritage d'une lointaine union avec une Malefoy, fixent les miens comme s'ils pouvaient y lire mes ressentiments et mes émotions. Je détourne les yeux vers mon plat de soupe et jeta, la tête baissée vers mon bol de porcelaine agrémenté d'or, un regard à mes frères, de chaque côté de la table.

Il s'agit d'une vieille coutume, dans les familles de Sang-Pur, que d'installer l'héritier face à son géniteur et les autres membres de la famille sur les autres côtés de la table. C'est d'ailleurs à côté de la chaise de Thomas que se trouve celle appartenant à maman, laissé à cet endroit en hommage à sa mort tragique. Le signe du malheur qu'à apporter Père ce soir-là, de la douleur que tous ressentirent, même s'ils n'en comprenaient pas tout à fait la portée.

Je sens le regard de Père sur moi, il va prendre la parole avant que Troisia, notre elfe de maison, n'apporte le plat principal. Sa chaise recule sur les dalles froides du sol, il se lève et nous incite tous à relever la tête. Il affiche un sourire fier, mauvais signe.

-'J'ai pris ma décision. Mary, va m'apporter de quoi écrire et amène Lady avec toi.'

Je me levais à mon tour de table et sortis par les double portes de bois plaqués de fer. Je grimpais les marches jusqu'à la tour de notre manoir qui servait de Volière et entrais prudemment, évitant de mettre mes escarpins neufs dans des excréments de hiboux. Je sifflais d'une manière spéciale et Lady, une chouette effraie que Père utilisait pour ses courriers urgents, vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je sortis de la pièce et redescendit en direction de la salle de dîner, m'arrêtant dans le bureau de Père pour prendre de quoi écrire, c'est-à-dire un rouleau de parchemins, une plume et un flacon d'encre verte.

J'entrais à nouveau dans la salle et Père m'arracha presque des mains le nécessaire à écrire. Je posais Lady sur le dossier de la chaise de maman et reprenait place à table. Mes frères fixaient avec curiosité Père écrire rapidement sur le parchemin, son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de sa missive. Puis, leur regard se tournèrent vers moi, comme me demandant, étant la plus âgée, de poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

-'Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si agréable, Père?' finissais-je par demander, ma curiosité prenant le dessus.

-'Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, héritière.'

Cela n'affiche rien de bon, je le sens…

À l'autre bout du pays, dans un quartier de Londres…

Hermione Granger

Il n'y a qu'une chose à savoir. La jalousie est quelque chose d'affreux. Et encore plus quand on en ait la cible. J'avoue avoir envié, quelques fois, Ron d'être né dans une famille de sorciers, et Lavande aussi de s'être si vite adaptée à sa vie de sorcière. Mais être enviée, à ce point, par mon propre père, me donne mal au cœur.

De l'être de mes bonnes notes par d'autres élèves de Poudlard ne me dérangeait pas, pas plus que d'être enviée pour traîner avec Harry. Mais être enviée parce que je suis une sorcière… Je croyais cela impensable. Et j'avais tort.

Tout a commencé après le souper. Papa (quoique j'ignore s'il mérite encore ce pseudonyme plein d'amour après ce qu'il m'a fait) est venu dans ma chambre, où je faisais mes devoirs d'été et a commencé la discussion en me félicitant pour mon excellent résultat aux B.U.S.E.s (j'ai d'ailleurs passer sous silence toutes les activités illégales que j'ai faite cette année, de peur qu'il ne me réprimande).

Ensuite, il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà fait un sort mortel, ou une potion ayant la capacité de tuer. Bien entendu, je répondais que non. Et c'est là qu'il a commencé à parler de son collègue, un certain Dc Lewis, qui se vantait de posséder le meilleur doigté du comté. Il me proposa d'utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques pour lui casser les doigts.

-'Je ne peux pas me servir de mes pouvoirs en dehors de l'école, Papa,' répondis-je sagement.

-'Allons, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais d'apporter la lune dans le jardin.'

-'Je refuse.'

-'Et d'ailleurs, ton interdiction n'était pas levée avec ta nomination au poste de Préfète?'

-'Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être avantagée par rapport aux autres simplement parce que les professeurs m'aiment bien.'

-'Et tes amis, ne sont-ils pas autorisés à utiliser leurs pouvoirs?'

-'Ron oui, mais lui vient d'un milieu tout à fait sorcier. Harry n'y a pas droit.'

-'Et alors, je me fiche bien de ton ami Harry. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu te serves de tes pouvoirs pour me donner un peu de la clientèle de Lewis. Allez, un cadeau pour ton cher père.'

-'Je suis désolée, mais…'

Il me gifla, prenant un air furieux.

-'Tu feras ce que je te dis!'

-'Non!'

-'Si j'avais tes pouvoirs, c'est ce que je ferais!'

-'Alors, c'est pour ça que tu n'en as pas!'

-'Retire ça tout de suite ou bien…'

-'Ou quoi?'

Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et la pointais sur lui. Il n'était pas assez fou pour tenter de faire quelque chose. Il se contenta de dire, du ton le plus hargneux que je n'ai entendu (le ton de Rogue a même l'air mielleux en comparaison à celui employé par mon père):

-'Un jour, tu feras ce que je veux, ou alors, sale monstre, je te tuerais.'

Inutile de vous dire ce que j'ai pensé, n'est-ce pas? Il est sorti en claquant la porte, j'ai lancé un sort pour que toutes mes affaires entrent dans ma valise, et je l'ai rétrécie pour qu'elle rentre dans ma poche. Baguette en main, je descendis jusqu'au salon et écrivis un message que je laissais sur la table. Je sortis dans la rue et je me rendais jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Hors de question de rester avec quelqu'un qui menace de me tuer. 


	2. Chapitre 2 : All started there

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 2 : All started there

Hermione Granger

Je suis allée voir Harry à Privet Drive. Surprenant que je n'ai pas cherché à aller chez Ron, vous trouvez? J'y vois deux raisons particulières. Un, je savais que cela redonnerait un peu de bonheur à Harry. Deux, je me suis disputée avec Ron.

La raison est futile, mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison à notre dispute. En fait, depuis quelques temps, c'est devenu froid en moi et Ron. Depuis que j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui en fait. Vous l'ignoriez? Ce n'est pas des choses dont on se vante, c'est sûr.

J'aurais pu aller trouver refuge à l'Ordre et ignorer Ron, mais je voulais voir Harry. Après tout ce qui lui est arrivé cette année, je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais là pour lui. Donc j'ai pris le métro jusqu'à Privet Drive et j'ai marché durant quelques minutes jusque chez les Dursley. Et là, surprise! Un camion de déménageur arrêté dans l'entrée et Harry avec un gros carton rempli d'affaires dans les mains.

Je me suis approchée doucement et j'ai dit, sans que Harry m'ait vu.

-'Ça serait plus rapide à coup de baguette, tu ne penses pas?'

Il s'est retourné, lâchant son carton au sol, baguette en main. Son expression changea lorsqu'il m'aperçut et il rangea vite sa baguette dans ses poches.

-'Salut Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?'

-'Je ne pouvais plus rester chez moi. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison particulière pour venir voir mon meilleur ami, non?'

-'Si tu le dis.'

Il ramassa le carton par terre et alla le déposer dans le camion de déménageur.

-'Au fait, qu'est-ce qui se passe?'

-'L'oncle Vernon a décidé de déménager pour profiter un peu de l'air frais de la campagne,' fit Harry en exécutant une grimace insatisfaite.

-'Et j'imagine que tu n'as pas le choix, non?'

-'J'ai écrit à Dumbledore pour obtenir la permission de passer le reste des vacances à l'Ordre, mais il a dit que je dois « considérer cette nouvelle demeure comme la mienne pour être protégé »…'

-'Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.'

-'Vivre avec les Dursley n'est jamais une partie de plaisir,' me corrigea Harry.  
Il s'absenta quelques instants dans la maison et revint avec un autre carton qu'il alla déposer dans le camion.

-'Il y a au moins un point positif à ce déménagement,' fis-je après un moment de silence. 'Tu vas prendre des muscles.'

-'M'en parle pas,' me dit Harry. 'Sous prétexte que Dudley est malade et l'oncle Vernon très occupé par les détails du déménagement, il n'y a que moi pour porter les boîtes.'

-'Et ta tante?'

-'Elle les fait. Et le plus lourd possible apparemment,' répondit-il en s'étirant le dos.

-'Tu veux un coup de main?'

-'Assurément, mais ne prends pas des boîtes trop lourdes, tu pourrais te faire mal.'

Il me guida à l'intérieur et je vis sa tante dans le salon en train d'envelopper soigneusement les photos de famille sur lesquelles Harry était absent et de les mettre dans une boîte. Dans le petit hall d'entrée, il y avait tellement de cartons que la progression était dure. Harry prit un carton sur la droite et me le tendit, puisqu'il n'était pas trop lourd. Lui prit celui de gauche, d'un format déjà plus grand.

-'Au fait,' dit-il tandis que nous retournions au camion. 'Pourquoi tu ne peux plus rester chez toi?'

-'Oh… une petite dispute avec mon père. Rien de grave, mais ça ne me tente pas de le revoir cet été.'

-'Rien de grave, tu es sûre?' me demanda-t-il en grimpant dans le camion pour aller porter sa boîte plus loin et en prenant la mienne dans un deuxième trajet.

-'Oui, ça sera oublié très vite,' fis-je.

Il revint vers moi et sauta en bas du véhicule de transport. Nous reprîmes le chemin de la maison.

-'Dis, tu as eu combien de B.U.S.E.s?' me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-'Presque toutes avec Optimal, Arithmancie Acceptable – je ne t'ai pas dit que j'ai donné priorité aux cours de bases? – et Potions aussi. Toi?'

Il me fit son plus large sourire.

-'Toutes des Optimal, même Potions et Divination. Je t'ai battu!'

Devant mon air un peu surprise, il éclata de rire et m'épaula.

-'C'est vraiment bien que tu sois venue aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait du bien.'

-'Toi aussi, Harry, tu me fais du bien.'

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice et, toujours en transportant des boîtes, échafaudâmes un plan.

Au cœur des montagnes d'Écosse, plus tard en soirée…

Mary Malory

Mon père a bien maintenu le mystère depuis hier soir. Devant nos questions et nos supplications, à moi et mes frères, il est resté muet. Mais voilà que mon père me demande d'aller m'habiller pour recevoir nos invités. D'ordinaire, par « invités », il qualifie trois ou quatre de ses collègues de travail ou amis du collège, mais c'est en voyant la liste des invités que j'ai compris.

Mon père a pris une grande décision, peut-être même la plus importante. Ce soir, au beau milieu de la fête, il annoncera à tout le monde important (car il a invité toutes les familles de Sang pur de Serpentard et leurs enfants) que je suis Fille à marier.

J'ai déjà assisté à ce genre de Bal annonciateur. Tous les garçons intéressés font danser la Fille à marier et ce jusqu'à la fin du bal, vers l'aurore. Voilà pourquoi il semblait si ravi hier, les Malory étendront bientôt leur famille à une nouvelle branche de sorciers.

C'est donc en fonction de ses demandes que je mis ma robe noire aux armoiries de la famille Malory et coiffais mes cheveux avec soin, la moindre mèche de travers pouvant offusquer certains de nos invités, comme ces Sang Pur de Durmstrang qui doivent venir.

À sa volonté, je me rendis ensuite dans son bureau, où il m'attendait, examinant soigneusement la liste des invités. En entendant la porte grincée, il ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder.

-'Ce soir est un grand soir,' me dit-il en comparant la liste officielle à une autre où il y avait quelques noms de moins.

-'Je me doute de la raison de ce Bal, père.'

-'Tu n'es pas stupide comme cette héritière des Parkinson, je sais… Vas, si tu en connais la raison, et occupe-toi de tes frères. Il faut qu'ils soient présentables, eux aussi.'

-'Tout sera parfait, père.'

Je m'inclinais et sortis. Je marchais durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'aux appartements de mes quatre frères. Je les appelais à venir me retrouver dans le salon situé à proximité.  
Charles fut le premier à arriver. 10 ans et déjà une brillante carrière à l'horizon, même si ce n'est pas exactement celle que je lui aurais voulu. Il resta debout devant moi et je l'examinais de la tête au pied. Sa robe de soirée était d'un bleu très foncé, presque noire, et brodée d'un serpent émeraude sur le torse. Rien, chez lui, ne clochait. Ses lacets de souliers étaient attachés en boucles, tous les boutons et manchettes de sa robe de soirée étaient attachées, ses cheveux étaient coiffés et ses lunettes sans monture apparente avaient été nettoyées.

Je hochais la tête pour lui dire mon approbation et il prit place à côté de moi dans l'un des fauteuils. Jeremy et William entrèrent ensuite. Les jumeaux se différenciaient, ce soir, par leurs robes de soirées. Coiffés symétriquement, il n'y avait que leurs robes pour les identifier. Jeremy, avec son amour des couleurs froides, portait une robe de soirée noire aux manches bordées d'une bande bleu indigo. William portait la même robe noire, mais aux manches bordés de rouge sang. Je me levais et vérifiais que tous leurs boutons soient correctement attachés, il leur fallait faire bonne impression s'ils voulaient entrer à Poudlard avec les honneurs.

Thomas fut un peu plus long. Sa robe de sorcier était un peu trop longue et je m'empressais de la raccourcir à l'aide d'un sort. Je replaçais quelques mèches noires de mon démon aux yeux verts et reboutonna quelques boutons rebelles.

Je m'éloignais un peu et fixais mes frères comme s'il fallait que ce soit la dernière fois que je les voyais. Ils reflétaient tellement la perfection et notre rang de sang que j'en ressentais de la fierté. Chacun d'eux aurait mis un sourire sur le visage de notre mère, j'en étais convaincue.

Je leur indiquais la porte et les suivis jusqu'à notre salle de réception. De nos cinq baguettes magiques, nous dépoussiérâmes les tapisseries et allumâmes les torches et les chandeliers. Je fis apparaître un orchestre d'instruments magiques qui jouaient tous seuls et donnais au sol un air lustré finement apprécié par les gens de notre rang.

Mes frères Jeremy et William firent apparaître de larges et confortables fauteuils et des tables. Nos elfes de maison se chargeraient de faire apparaître le buffet et Charles fit apparaître un lustre colossal au-dessus de nos têtes. Thomas, d'un coup de baguette déjà habile, fit pousser un chêne, le symbole de notre famille, au plein centre de la salle et y ajouta de petites fées multicolores qui dansaient sur la musique de l'orchestre. Tout était parfait. 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Something’s strange…

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 3 : Something's strange…

Mary Malory

Les invités sont tous arrivés. Il n'en manque pas un, à croire que mon père a été très clair dans ses invitations. Il y a, dans la salle de réception, une cinquantaine de garçons en âge de se marier, entre 16 et 30 ans. Il y a de nombreuses filles de mon âge aussi, qui veulent se faire voir avant d'avoir, elles-aussi, leur propre bal de Fille à Marier.

Certains, tandis que je parcoure la salle en hôte parfaite, me font de larges sourires et me pointent certains garçons assez charmants, car il ne faut pas croire que tous les héritiers des familles de Sang Pur sont à l'image de Crabbe ou de Goyle. À commencer par Drago.

Demandez à n'importe quelle fille de Sang Pur, le fils Malefoy est en haut de toutes les listes sur le palmarès des beaux garçons. Et en plus, il est riche. Il est là, d'ailleurs, près de ses deux gardes du corps et de Pansy (Beurk, cette fille porte à peine des vêtements!). La plupart des filles invitées sont près d'eux, à bavarder et à rire, dans leurs plus beaux atours, tentant d'attirer l'attention du garçon. Les pauvres, ne savent-elles donc pas qu'il leur faudrait courtiser Lucius Malefoy pour avoir son fils?  
Je m'incline sagement face à un groupe de jeunes hommes lorsqu'ils me demandent de revenir avec des boissons. Une demande anodine, en surface, mais pleine de sous-entendus. Ce qu'ils veulent, en fait, c'est savoir si je suis obéissante. Je vais donc vers la table d'un pas gracieux et replace mes cheveux derrière mes épaules, dévoilant mon cou. Je sais qu'ils aiment ça. Je reviens avec un plateau chargé de verre et leur tends avec un air agréable.

Je vois, en retournant placer le plateau sur la table, mon père en grande discussion avec plusieurs des pères des invités de mon âge. Sans doute les derniers préparatifs. Il se lève de son fauteuil et réclame le silence en tapant dans ses mains. L'orchestre d'instruments s'arrête et tout les invités se taisent. Il prend un air fier et dit, d'une voix forte :

-'Merci à tous d'être venus. Ce soir, comme plusieurs d'entre vous peuvent s'en douter, j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire.'

Tout le monde sourit, tout le monde sait ce qu'il va dire.

-'Aujourd'hui, je vous annonce que ma fille, Mary Malory, est désormais Fille à Marier.'

Il sourit, tout le monde applaudit. Je vois du coin de l'œil plusieurs garçons s'approcher lentement.

-'Comment la tradition le veut, que tous les garçons attirés par cette offre fasse danser ma fille.'

Je sens, brusquement, une main fine et douce prendre la mienne. Je tourne doucement la tête. Il s'agit de Blaise. Je lui fais un large sourire et incline légèrement la tête. L'orchestre recommence à jouer et il m'amène au centre de la piste de danse. Quelques personnes se mirent à danser aussi, mais je remarquais davantage le cercle de garçons qui entouraient la piste. Puis, trois jaillirent des rangs et le plus rapide d'entre eux tapa sur l'épaule de Blaise pour qu'il puisse danser avec moi.

Le temps passa alors en accéléré. Je devais avoir danser avec près de dix garçons lorsqu'il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange. Je vis Drago et son père sortir sur le balcon, l'air sur le point de se quereller. Je changeais de partenaire et tentais d'apercevoir le balcon, mais le rythme de la musique accéléra et je dus fermer les yeux, trop étourdie.

Lorsque je fus plus libre de mes mouvements, quoique certains garçons m'emmenaient encore sur la piste, ce fut vers 2 heures du matin. J'allais d'abord vers la table et me pris un grand verre de jus de citrouille, puis allais le siroter le balcon.

-'C'est une belle nuit,' fit une voix derrière moi.

Je tournais la tête et aperçut le visage de Drago levé vers la lune pleine.

-'Tu as raison, la nuit est magnifique,' dis-je en regardant les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel.

-'Alors, ça te plait… cette soirée?'

Je tournais la tête pour le regarder, mais il évitait soigneusement que nos regards se croisent.

-'Tout dépend si tu veux la réponse que je donnerai face à mon père ou ma propre réponse.'

-'Va pour la deuxième.'

-'Je déteste ça.'

-'Comme la plupart d'entre nous, non?' demanda Drago, toujours appuyé contre le mur de pierre du manoir.

-'J'imagine que personne n'a le choix.'

-'Ou alors que nous sommes tous stupides.'

Je hochais lentement la tête et me massais la nuque, commençant à m'endormir.

-'Désires-tu quelque chose avant que je rentre?' lui demandais-je doucement.

-'Ce que je veux, personne n'a le pouvoir de me le donner.'

-'Si tu le dis.'

Je m'en allais vers les portes lorsqu'il intervint à nouveau.

-'Attends.'

Puis, avant même que j'ai eu le temps de bouger, il avait prit ma main et se trouvait devant moi.

-'Tu m'accorderais cette danse?'

À Londres, à Privet Drive…

Hermione Granger

-'Et voilà le dernier carton,' fis-je en tendant à Harry la dernière boîte de toute la maison.

-'Tu sais, Hermione, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider.'

-'C'est naturel voyons. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire pour tout le reste de l'été.'

-'Tu es sérieuse? Tu n'as pas l'intention de retourner chez toi?'

-'Non.'

-'Et tu vas aller où?'

-'Je sais pas trop. Peut-être au Chaudron Baveur, quoique mon père pourrait venir me rendre une « petite visite » pas très amicale…'

-'Et si tu restais?'

-'Ici?'

-'Pas ici, à Privet Drive, mais dans la nouvelle maison des Dursley? Je suis sûr que je pourrais convaincre tante Pétunia. D'autant plus que maintenant, j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie, et que ça leur donne une de ses frousses comme tu ne peux même pas te l'imaginer!'

J'eus un petit rire et lui sourit amicalement.

-'Ça serait réellement gentil, Harry.'

-'De rien, Hermione. Après tout, tu m'aurais bien accueillis chez toi si je te l'aurais demandé, non?'

-'Moi oui, mes parents, c'est une autre histoire!'

Ce fut lui qui rigola après cette phrase. Puis, il prit un air plus songeur.

-'Dis, tu as parlé à Ron dernièrement?'

-'Pas vraiment…' répondis-je en fixant mes chaussures.

-'Toi, tu me caches quelque chose,' dit-il perspicacement.

-'Non, pas du tout. Enfin, rien qui ne te concerne, Harry.'

-'Je veux tout savoir, Hermione.'

Harry me fixait avec ce regard de « Dis le moi ou bien je te fais parler » qu'employait Rogue lorsqu'il surprenait quelqu'un dans les couloirs la nuit.

-'Nous ne nous parlons plus beaucoup depuis que…'

Je relevais un instant le regard, le regard de Harry me harcelant toujours.

-'Depuis qu'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui,' soufflais-je rapidement. 'Voilà, tu sais tout.'

-'C'est tout? Tu es bien sûre?'

-'Bien sûr. Pourquoi une question pareille?'

Harry me saisit les épaules et s'approcha de moi, scrutant le moindre détail de mon visage avec minutie.

-'Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais?' lui demandais-je en essayant de me dégager.

-'Ta date de naissance, c'est quoi?' demanda Harry.

-'Le 19 septembre, pourquoi?'

-'Comme ça,' répondit-il en me lâchant brusquement.  
j'ai choisi, et je commence mon récit, leur racontant en détail l'histoire que maman m'avait raconté tellement souvent, celle de Nicolas Flamel. 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Something is happened last

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 4 : Something is happened last day…

Par Hermione Granger

Comme Harry me l'avait dit, sa tante a accepté bien vite que je reste avec eux pour le reste de l'été dans leur nouvelle demeure à une seule condition cependant : Je dois l'aider à décorer. Rien de plus facile, vu que ma mère a mis en route le projet « Décoration » l'été dernier et qu'elle et Pétunia ont des goûts similaires pour la tapisserie et le choix des couleurs.

En une semaine, ça a été réglé pour tout; la peinture, les motifs des tapisseries, les nouveaux accessoires (en particuliers un grand tapis persan dans les tons de rouge et de orange) et les meubles. La tante de Harry semble d'ailleurs fière d'avoir accompli ce travail, et le fait que je sois une sorcière ne semble plus la déranger.

Harry, lui, nous a aidé, mais je sens qu'il n'était pas « présent » à part entière. À chaque fois que je lui adressais la parole, il sursautait et sa main droite se dirigeait immédiatement vers la poche de ses pantalons, là où il conservait sa baguette. Je le rejoignis dans sa chambre, ou plutôt devrais-je dire la Chambre d'amis, située au premier étage, où je logeais moi-aussi.

Les murs étaient dans les tons de bleu foncé et bleu plus clair, mais cela restait froid comme ambiance, malgré les fenêtres de style français ouvertes sur le jardin majestueux que le salaire onéreux de Vernon Dursley avait rendu magnifique. Harry était là, assis sur son lit, les yeux droits devant lui, les mains sur les cuisses, immobile.

Je lui signalais ma présence par un petit bruit, et il tourna à demi la tête vers moi, simplement assez pour m'apercevoir, puis reprit sa position initiale, sans même un mot. Je m'avançais et m'assieds à côté de lui. J'allais poser ma main sur son épaule lorsqu'il se redressa. Il fit quelques pas, sans quitter des yeux un point invisible devant lui.

-'Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as?'

Son visage se tourna lentement vers moi et ses yeux verts m'examinèrent un court instant avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois leur première position.

-'Harry, répond-moi,'exigeais-je.

-'Pourquoi restes-tu?'

-'Je te l'ai dit, Harry. Je me suis querellée avec mon père.'

-'Ce n'est pas ça.'

-'Alors quoi?'

-'Pourquoi restes-tu ici? Avec moi?'

-'Je n'ai nulle part où aller, tu le sais déjà. Et puis, je croyais que ça te faisait plaisir que je sois là.'

-'Tu m'empêches de faire ce que je veux.'

-'Et que veux-tu faire, Harry?'

Il se tourna totalement vers moi, baguette en main, avec un sourire en coin.

-'Tu m'empêches de jeter un sort aux Dursley…'

-'Pourquoi voudrais-tu leur jeter un sort, Harry?'

-'Pour qu'ils m'oublient… Argh…'

Brusquement, Harry tomba à genoux. Je me précipitais vers lui, mais il me fit signe d'arrêter et tenta de se relever. En voyant ma mine inquiète, ses yeux verts semblèrent me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter. Puis il se redressa et, avec un air un peu ébranlé, souffla :

-'Voldemort me provoque… Il envoie Mangemort après Mangemort depuis le début de l'été… et il essaie d'entrer dans ma tête chaque fois que je suis avec quelqu'un…'

-'L'as-tu dis à Dumbledore?'

-'Pour que ce vieux barbu s'inquiète mais ne fasse rien? Je ne préfère pas.'

-'Je ne te reconnais plus, Harry!'

-'Et c'est mieux ainsi,' dit-il.

Dans la demeure des Malory, quelques heures plus tard

Par Mary Malory

Les couverts luisent sous la lumière des chandelles. Je maintiens mon regard dans mon assiette. Je n'aime pas l'idée de souper seule avec mon père dans cette pièce froide des donjons.

Lorsqu'il commence à parler, je réprime un frisson de peur. Ne pas montrer les sentiments des inférieurs, me répétais-je mentalement en m'efforçant de l'écouter.

-'54 prétendants. Si on enlève ceux qui sont de moindre sang, cela en donne 17.'

-'Et cela vous satisfait-il, père?'

-'Me satisfaire? Cela m'enchante, Mary. 17 époux potentiels pour mon aînée, c'est plus que je ne pouvais en rêver.'

-'Et quels sont ceux qui font partie de ces sangs purs?'

Je déteste ces murs nus et cette ambiance de colère et de torture. Je m'efforce de ne pas trembler, mais cette pièce me rappelle tant de disputes et de punitions. Mon père reprend :

-'Tu le sauras bien vite…'

Il prend son couteau et découpe la viande dans son assiette avec noblesse, puis dit :

-'Ce qui m'a étonné, ce sont les Malefoy.'

-'En quoi vous ont-ils surpris, Père?'

-'Lucius m'avait assuré être présent toute la soirée avec son héritier, mais ils se sont pourtant esquivé à la moitié à peine…'

-'Sûrement Lucius avait une bonne raison de partir,' dis-je doucement. 'Mais Drago est resté.'

-'Que dis-tu?'

Il ne savait donc pas que Drago m'avait invité à danser?

-'Lorsque je pus enfin me rafraîchir, je suis sortie au balcon et il y était, père.'

-'T'a-t-il dit quelque chose à propos du départ de son père alors?'

-'J'ignorais à ce moment-là que Lucius était sorti.'

-'De quoi avez-vous donc pu parler?'

Ses yeux me scrutent. Je repose mes ustensiles et croise les mains sur le rebord de la table.

-'Il m'a invité à danser.'

Il arque un sourcil, jaugeant ce que je viens de lui révéler. Puis, il semble me croire et se lève avec empressement.

-'Je dois… écrire à Lucius… si Drago a réellement fait cela…'

Il se lève et sort. Je me lève à mon tour, appelle l'elfe de maison et sors doucement. Je vois mon père disparaître à un embranchement de couloirs, mais je ne prends pas le même chemin. Je monte doucement les escaliers, veillant à ne pas abîmer ma robe de soirée en soie argenté et en velours vert, les couleurs de Serpentard, que mon père adore me voir porter, et arrive dans les quartiers de mes frères. Je passe devant la porte d'un petit salon alternatif et les entend parler et rire. Je toque à la porte, ils se taisent, puis j'entre et ils soupirent de soulagement.

William et Jeremy sont en robe de sorcier de Poudlard et s'amusent avec leur toute nouvelle baguette en se lançant de petits sorts. Charles était assis dans l'un des canapés, un livre épais ouvert sur les genoux, et Thomas accouru vers moi dès que j'ouvris la porte, abandonnant sa toile et ses pinceaux.

-'Bonsoir Mary!' disent-ils tous en chœur.

-'Bonsoir les garçons.'

Je prend Thomas dans mes bras et le soulève du sol. Il passe ses bras de chaque côté de mon cou et me murmure à l'oreille.

-'Il n'a pas été méchant, hein?'

-'Non, il n'a fait que me parler, mon petit démon.'

Il sourit et gigote dans mes bras, voulant que je le pose. Je prend place à côté de Charles sur l'un des canapés et sors ma baguette de ma poche. Je lance un sort à ma tenue et me retrouve en nuisette et en robe de chambre, ce qui est beaucoup plus confortable que ma robe de soirée. Thomas grimpe à côté de moi et Jeremy et William cessent leurs cabrioles pour venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du nôtre.

Je vois dans leur regard ce qu'ils désirent, chacun d'eux, jusqu'à Charles qui ferme son bouquin pour me regarder avec un petit sourire. Ce fut Thomas qui me le demanda :

-'Mary, raconte-nous une histoire.'

Je leur souris, et lance un sort à un livre particulier posé dans une bibliothèque. Ce livre ne contient pas d'histoire, mais il illustre tout ce que l'on raconte. Je pense très fort à l'histoire que je veux raconter et la première image apparaît dans les pages du livre. Je jette un regard à mes frères, tous sont impatients d'entendre l'histoire que j'ai choisi, et je commence mon récit, leur racontant en détail l'histoire que maman m'avait raconté tellement souvent, celle de Nicolas Flamel. 


	5. Chapitre 5 : My « brother »

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 5 : My « brother »

Mary Malory

Chez les sorciers, il y a souvent eu ce que l'on appelle des Jumeaux de Famille, deux enfants nés la même journée, à la même heure et qui se ressemblait plutôt beaucoup, sans faire partie de la même famille. Pour moi et Blaise, ça a été le cas.

Comme c'est une tradition, il a grandi avec moi, c'est mon premier « frère », bien avant que Jeremy, William, Charles et Thomas ne naissent. On a tout partagé, de la varicelle (pas celle du dragon, la varicelle coutumière chez les moldus) à la grippe d'été (même s'il a été affecté trois jours de plus que moi). On se connaît par cœur.

Et en tant que « frère » et « sœur », on fait souvent des choses ensemble. C'est le cas aujourd'hui. Il sait que pour moi c'est angoissant de ne pas savoir mon avenir, alors il a décidé de me changer les idées, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Mes frères me souhaitent de bien m'amuser, ils sont tous impatients de revoir Blaise, qu'ils considèrent tous comme un frère de plus.

Moi aussi j'ai hâte de le revoir, de plaisanter avec lui et de lui parler de tout ce que je vis depuis cette annonce, le comportement de Père et tout le reste. Mes frères sont encore trop jeunes pour me comprendre et me rassurer, alors que Blaise saura comment faire.

Il m'a invité chez lui, près de Manchester, pour aller nous balader à cheval dans le vaste domaine de ses parents. J'ai toujours adoré ces moments-là, loin de nos parents, loin de tous les autres sorciers. J'ai à chaque fois l'impression que le monde arrête de tourner. Et lui aussi adore ces moments-là, où il peut oublier d'être le seul héritier des Zabini pour être seulement Blaise, mon « frère ».

J'ai fait promettre à mes frères d'être sages et de ne pas tourmenter Père ni Troisia, notre elfe de maison. Je les embrasse tous les quatre puis pars en empruntant la cheminée, utilisant la Poudre de Cheminette. Je débouche dans le hall de la somptueuse demeure des Zabini et Blaise sort du salon. Il me sourit et s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-'Salut Mary. Comment ça va?'

-'Bien, Blaise. Et toi?'

-'J'avais hâte que tu arrives. Il faut que je te montre le nouvel étalon de Père…'

Alors que nous allions sortir par la porte menant à l'extérieur, il s'arrête, les yeux tournés vers le grand escalier menant au premier étage. Je tourne à demi la tête pour voir ce qui le fait s'arrêter et je perds un instant mon sourire. La mère de Blaise est là, en robe de chambre en soie, dépeignée et ses yeux noirs perdus dans le vide. Blaise s'efforce de prendre un ton autoritaire et dit :

-'Retourne dans ta chambre, maman.'

Elle hoche la tête et s'en va assez nébuleusement, s'appuyant sur les murs. Mon ami ouvre la porte d'entrée et, me prenant la main, me fait sortir dehors. Blaise m'a expliqué une fois que sa mère était vivante de corps mais morte d'esprit, un fantôme qui déambulait parfois dans les couloirs de sa maison. Il n'aime pas que je la vois parce qu'il dit que ma mère est morte de corps mais vivante d'esprit à travers ses enfants, le contraire de la sienne. Il en a d'ailleurs honte, parce que sa mère a toujours été ainsi, morte de l'intérieur, même au moment de son mariage avec son père.

Et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont se vante les sorciers, croyez-moi. Ce fut un mariage d'argent, alors que le mariage de mes parents fut un mariage d'affaires. Les mariages d'amour n'existe pas chez les Sang Purs de Serpentard.

Il m'entraîne rapidement sur la droite de la maison de pierre, jusqu'à une écurie qui ressemble aux serres de Poudlard, mais dont les fenêtres sont teintes de toutes sortes de couleurs. Au travers de celles-ci, on peut voir les plants magiques de toutes sortes de fleurs et d'arbustes aux allures splendides, rapportées des voyages inter-continentaux du père de Blaise, entre lesquels les chevaux des Zabini se promènent librement. Il a trois elfes de maison qui s'occupe de cet endroit, alors qu'il n'y en a qu'un pour la maison entière. Blaise ouvre la porte avec une clef particulière et me laisse le passage. L'air est chaud et humide, l'odeur est simplement divine, un mélange entre le parfum des fleurs et la senteur particulière des chevaux de hautes races, le décor est splendide. J'adore cet endroit, c'est l'un des plus chaleureux que j'ai eu la chance de visiter.

À côté de moi, Blaise a recommencé à sourire. Lui-aussi aime cet endroit, il y a grandi. Il a d'ailleurs appris à chevaucher avant même de savoir marcher. C'est le privilège de sa famille.

Il s'avance entre les bocaux de plantes aux couleurs flamboyantes et se retourne pour me faire signe de le suivre. Je le rejoins et il siffle d'une manière précise, faisant dresser la tête à un splendide étalon à la robe cendrée qui s'avance aussitôt vers nous. Je le regarde avec une lueur d'envie, cette créature étant tout simplement magnifique, une étoile noire se dessinant sur son front, parmi le pelage argenté de la bête. Il caresse doucement le cou de l'animal qui abaisse la tête pour que Blaise lui gratte les oreilles et nous nous sourions. Oui, dans ces moments-là, je me sens terriblement bien.

En campagne, près de Londres

Par Hermione Granger

Entre moi et Harry, ça a été froid depuis cette conversation révélatrice. Harry me regarde toujours du coin de l'œil, je sens son regard, mais nous n'échangeons plus un mot. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il n'apprécie pas les Dursley; ceux-ci n'arrêtent pas de lui confier toutes sortes de travaux ménagers. Je l'aide un peu, je tente de lui arracher quelques mots, mais c'est peine perdue. À chaque fois, il demeure muet.

Alors j'ai décidé d'être radicale. C'est pour ça que j'ai cette plume en main, et cette feuille de parchemin dans l'autre, même si je ne trouve pas les mots exacts pour résumer ce que je veux lui dire. Je rature ce que j'écris, je gribouille et dessine dans les bords, mais les mots justes m'échappent encore (c'est pire que l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie!).

Je n'ai qu'une phrase d'écrite, et elle n'est pas très convaincante :

« Tu es un frère pour moi. »

Que dois-je mettre après? Devrais-je lui promettre de ne jamais plus parler à Dumbledore? Devrais-je lui parler de ma dispute avec Ron? Que dois-je lui dire?

Je laisse ma tête heurter le bureau et gémit légèrement de douleur. Je ne suis pas bonne pour les relations humaines, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut apprendre dans les livres et citer par cœur. J'aurais tellement besoin d'être aidée en ce moment. Qui pourrait m'aider à recoller les morceaux avec Harry? Pourquoi Sirius n'est-il plus là? Il aurait sûrement su quoi faire.

Je me lève du bureau de travail où je suis installée depuis près d'une heure et m'en vais vers le lit de Harry. J'allais m'y laisser tomber lorsque mon pied gauche heurta quelque chose de dur; l'un des coins de la valise de Harry, comme je m'en aperçus lorsque je me penchais pour identifier la cause de ma douleur.

Je frappe quelques coups sur la surface solide et ça sonne creux. Je la tirais d'en dessous du lit et l'ouvre. Sa valise est vide, excepté quelques morceaux de miroir. Miroir? J'en prend un prudemment et l'observe. Il ne paraît pas être un miroir normal.

-'Miroas Reparum,' dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur les morceaux de verre.

L'objet d'origine magique, car cela ne fait plus aucun doute lorsque mon reflet n'apparaît pas dedans, se répare et je le soulève dans son entier. À l'endos, il y a une formule d'inscrite.

« Omheri Miroas Secretare, Configlias Ennharom. » 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Apparition

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 6 : Apparition

Par Hermione Granger

Je pointais ma baguette sur le miroir et lançais l'incantation.

-'Omheri Miroas Secretare, Configlias Ennharom!'

Une lumière confuse sort de ma baguette et le miroir prend une couleur bleue. Puis, un visage apparu sur la glace, mais ce n'était pas le mien. La panique me saisit.

-'Sirius!'

-'Hermione!' me répondit le miroir, où le parrain de Harry était réellement reflété.

-'Mais… mais!'

-'Calme-toi!' me dit-il alors que je perdais mon souffle, sous l'effet de la surprise.

-'Mais tu… comment tu…'

-'Chut…'

Il me sourit à travers le miroir et reprit.

-'Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.'

-'Mais tu es mort!'

-'Je suis mort, peut-être, mais pas totalement. Sinon, je ne crois pas que je pourrais apparaître ici.'

-'Où es-tu?'

-'C'est une bonne question,' avoua-t-il en hochant la tête. 'J'aurais espéré que tu le saches, mais apparemment non alors…'

-'Je vais faire des recherches et…'

-'Ça m'étonnerait que tu trouves des réponses ailleurs qu'à Poudlard,' dit-il en examinant la pièce où j'étais, soit la chambre d'Harry. 'Au fait, où es-tu?'

-'C'est une longue histoire…'

-'Oui, et bien je crois que j'ai tout mon temps,' dit-il en me souriant à nouveau.

Je lui contais tout depuis son départ. L'anéantissement total de Harry, son changement de comportement, ma dispute avec Ron, mes discussions bizarres avec son filleul, tout. À la fin, il eut l'air préoccupé et se gratta le menton dans un geste inattentif.

-'Ils s'en aient passées des choses, dis donc. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux…'

-'Quoi?'

-'Pourquoi Harry s'est-il mis à détester Dumbledore à ce point?'

-'Parce qu'il croit qu'il n'a rien fait du tout pour te sauver. Dumbledore aurait dû arriver plus tôt, à son avis, et remuer ciel et terre pour que le monde des sorciers apprenne le retour de Voldemort avant qu'il n'y ait beaucoup de victimes comme ce jour-là.'

-'Je vois, mais Dumbledore n'y est pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Je devais mourir,' dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-'Dans l'esprit de Harry, c'est de la faute à Dumbledore. Et j'avoue l'avoir cru aussi, mais… Il connaît la prophétie, je crois que ça devait arriver.'

-'Malheureusement, c'est vrai. Harry devait être affecté par cette guerre, pour prendre réellement sa place du côté du bien… Mais il semble se battre contre sa destinée, selon ce que tu m'as dit.'

-'Il a beaucoup souffert à cause de cette guerre, et ça ne l'aide sûrement pas d'avoir à combattre à son tour alors qu'il n'a pas enterré sa peine.'

Il hocha la tête et dit, une lueur de folie dans le regard :

-'Ils ont tranché la tête de ce foutu Kreattur, hein?'

-'Je ne crois pas que…'

-'Par Merlin! Il est probablement encore en train de trahir l'Ordre!' s'emporta l'adulte en se laissant traverser par la colère.

-'Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, c'est Dumbledore qui décide de tout maintenant que la guerre a recommencé.'

Sirius sembla reprendre possession de ses moyens et passa une main un peu nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-'Comment c'était avant que Voldemort ne soit anéanti?'

Il haussa les épaules et j'insistais.

-'Tout était noir, sombre, sale…' commença-t-il en fixant un point situé plus bas. 'Tout le monde avait peur des autres, des batailles et des duels éclataient à tous les coins de rue… Ce n'était pas la joie.'

-'Alors tu… tu n'as jamais pu voir la vie sans la guerre?' lui demandais-je.

-'Il y avait Poudlard, quand les Maraudeurs étaient tout-puissants,' dit-il avec un vague sourire. 'Mais je n'ai pas connu de temps rassurants à cause d'Azkaban…'

-'Je suis sûre que nous gagnerons la guerre,' dis-je, à la fois pour moi et pour lui.

Il hocha nébuleusement la tête et son reflet s'effaça lentement du miroir, qui redevint comme avant que je prononce la formule.

Dans les environs de Manchester

Par Mary Malory

Nous chevauchions depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Blaise, étendu dans l'herbe à côté de moi, jouait avec mes cheveux, un large sourire aux lèvres. Nos chevaux étaient attachés par leurs rênes à de basses branches d'arbres situés à proximité et nous étions tous les deux allongés sur l'herbe dans une petite clairière. Le soleil éclairait ma peau pâle et je me sentais bien, terriblement bien. L'après-midi devait être presque totalement entamé, et ma visite chez Blaise devait touché à sa fin, mais nous étions biens.

Un bruissement me parvint aux oreilles, puis un cheval s'ébroua. J'en conclu que c'était l'un de ceux de Blaise, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous fasse redresser la tête.

-'Je ne pensais pas trouver des gens à cet endroit.'

Mon « frère » réagit plus rapidement que moi et Blaise lança :

-'Salut Dray! Que viens-tu faire ici?'

J'aperçus Drago Malefoy, monté sur une jument arabe à la robe fauve, tout près de l'orée des boisés où moi et Blaise nous baladions il y a encore quelques dizaines de minutes. Il avait un mince sourire en nous voyant tout les deux, quoique cela ne semblait pas vraiment lui faire un immense plaisir.

-'Je me baladais. Heureux de te revoir, Mary,' répondit le plus fier des Serpentard en me saluant.

-'Je lui offrais une journée loin de son statut de Fille à Marier,' dit Blaise d'un ton plaisantin.

-'Elle doit bien en avoir besoin, connaissant son père,' dit Drago.

Il y eut un silence entendit entre nous trois et il reprit.

-'Sinon, tu as une idée de celui qui deviendra le beau-fils de Sir Armand Malory?'

-'Il y a 17 sang-purs sur cette liste, ce serait dur de conclure qui sera choisi par mon père.'

Les deux garçons à côté de moi semblaient un peu étonnés de savoir que 17 garçons de bonne famille, des gens que mon père considérait comme des bons partis, figuraient encore sur la liste de mes prétendants.

-'Je n'ai aucune chance d'y figurer, en tant que ton frère,' dit Blaise en m'épaulant gentiment. 'Et toi, Dray, crois-tu y être?'

Le blond eut un sourire coincé, il me jeta un regard en coin, puis fit non de la tête.

-'Il aurait fallu que je fasse danser Mary…' 


	7. Chapitre 7 : Return to Hogwart

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 7 : Return to Hogwart

Mary Malory

Tout s'est passé très vite. Depuis ce jour où Blaise m'a invité à venir me balader à cheval chez lui, il ne s'est presque rien passé. Je suis allée sur le Chemin de Traverse avec mes frères pour faire leurs achats scolaires et me voici maintenant, dans la voiture de mon Père, en route vers Poudlard.

Nestor, notre domestique, est derrière le volant et nous sommes tous les six ensemble en arrière, répartis sur trois banquettes. Moi et Thomas sommes assieds sur celle le plus au fond, William et Jeremy sur celle de droite et Charles et mon Père, l'air sombre, sur celle de gauche. Je redoute sa présence ici, alors qu'il s'agit du dernier moment que je passe avec deux de mes frères avant les vacances de Noël.

Nous sommes parmi les rares étudiants de Poudlard à ne pas prendre le Poudlard Express. En effet, il serait stupide de nous rendre de notre Manoir, situé en Écosse, jusqu'à Londres pour ensuite nous rediriger vers l'Écosse, non? Alors nous empruntons l'ancienne route qu'empruntaient nos ancêtres pour se rendre à cheval jusqu'à Poudlard. C'est une route qui sillonne l'île toute entière, que les Moldus empruntent parfois sans le savoir, l'une de ses routes de terre où les marques des sabots de chevaux sont profondément marquées, mais qui demeure ravissante à parcourir.

Je me rappelle l'avoir déjà parcouru dans son entier, depuis chez moi jusqu'à Londres, à dos de Cameria, la jument de ma mère. Ce fut le seul vrai voyage que j'ai fait avec cette splendide bête, avant que mon père de l'offre à l'un de ses amis. J'imagine qu'il n'aimait pas me voir m'attacher à quelque chose que ma mère avait tellement appréciée.

Nous arrivons aux environs de Poudlard. Je vois le château, au loin, qui se découpe à l'horizon, bordé par Pré-aux-Lards. Nous passerons par cette petite ville et, si mon Père autorise Nestor à le faire, il me déposera, avec William et Jeremy, pour que nous puissions attendre l'arrivée des autres élèves à la gare.

Nestor ne tourne pas sur la route menant à la gare, mais sur l'Allée principale. Il s'arrêta devant l'auberge des Trois Balais. Il jeta un regard à mon père puis descendit de voiture et alla ouvrir la portière. Je sentit le regard de mon père sur moi, voulait-il que je fasse le reste du chemin à pied?

-'Mary, accompagne-moi à l'intérieur un court instant.'

Mes frères s'interrogeaient, ça se voyait dans leurs regards. Je me leva et me glissa à l'extérieur. Mon Père me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et il m'épaula, m'entraînant de force à l'intérieur.

Il lança un regard abrupt à Mme Rosmerta puis me poussa à l'intérieur d'une salle adjacente et privée dont il verrouilla la porte. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, ce que je fis rapidement, espérant vivement aller rejoindre mes frères. Il s'assied dans le fauteuil en face de moi, avec cet air grave qui m'épouvantait lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

-'Cette année sera chargée pour toi.'

-'Je sais bien, avec mes fiançailles.'

-'Ce n'est pas seulement ça.'

Ses yeux gris me dévisagèrent et il continua.

-'Tu sais comme moi que le Maître est revenu.'

-'Alors c'est ce que vous vouliez dire par « Chargée », Père?'

-'Il te demandera sûrement auprès de lui dès que je lui aurais parler de tes exploits aux B.U.S.E.s et tes talents pour la magie noire.'

Je hochais la tête. Il m'a toujours préparée en fonction de cette éventualité. Il se leva de son fauteuil et tira un vieux livre de sa cape.

-'Prend soins de tout lire et pratiquer chaque sort. Cela te sera utile.'

Je regardais la couverture abîmée du livre et lut le titre : « Sorcellerie par Excellence – Théorie de Dakklarius ».

-'Ce livre est le premier d'une longue série, je t'enverrai les autres au cours de l'année.'

-'Merci, Père.'

-'Dépêchons-nous, je te sens impatiente de retourner à Poudlard.'

-'Il y a quelques sang-de-bourbe que j'ai à humilier là-bas,' dis-je malignement, ce qui le fit sourire.

Dans le Poudlard-Express, en route vers la gare de Pré-aux-Lards

Hermione Granger

Se retrouver dans le Poudlard-Express, me conduire avec Ron comme si nous ne nous étions jamais disputé, pour Harry, me donne une impression bizarre. C'est comme si mon cœur s'amusait à taquiner mon estomac. Chaque secousse du train me mettait dans un état de panique légère, si bien que McGonagall, lors de la réunion des préfets dans les premiers wagons du train, me demanda au moins huit fois si j'allais bien.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais plus le voyage vers Poudlard s'écoulait, plus j'étais nerveuse. C'était comme si tous mes sens étaient aux abois. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je redoutais… Était-ce que Ron lance une réplique qui m'était destinée ou bien était-ce que je redoutais qu'Harry fasse une connerie? Ou était-ce autre chose?

Lorsque nous sommes descendus du train, il s'est passé quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se passer. Enfin, ça n'aurait pas prit une telle ampleur avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais il a fallu que je bouscule cette fille, cette Malory.

Elle attendait sur le quai pour rejoindre les autres Serpentard (maison à laquelle elle appartenait, selon l'écusson brodé sur sa robe de sorcier), lorsque je l'ai accidentellement bousculé. Mais pour elle, ça a été une attaque personnelle. Elle a dégainé sa baguette en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Merlin » et me l'a mise entre les yeux, avec une expression de haine immesurable.

-'Regarde où tu mets tes sales pattes, sang-de-bourbe!'

À ce moment-là, ce n'était pas si mal. Mais que Malefoy soit descendu à ce moment du train, ça a envenimé les choses.

-'Allons, Mary… Tu désires à ce point en finir avec notre sang-de-bourbe souffre-douleur tout de suite?'

-'Peut-être bien… Mais je pensais à lui faire quelques sortilèges de magie noire avant d'exécuter les Impardonnables,' répondit-elle, un demi sourire adressé au blondinet.

-'Est-ce convenable, voyons… viens, il reste une place dans ma calèche pour quelqu'un qui s'en prend aussi bien que moi avec les sang-de-bourbe,' dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle m'adressa un regard empli de menaces puis prit le bras que Malefoy lui tendait, s'en allant avec lui jusqu'aux calèches. Je tournais la tête vers les deux garçons. Harry avait l'air d'être surpris et Ron affichait une mine sombre.

-'Vous la connaissez?' leur demandais-je.

-'Pas du tout,' dit Harry en hochant négativement la tête.

-'Vous ignorez vraiment qui est Malory?' s'étonna Ron en nous regardant, moi et Harry.

-'Que devrait-on savoir à propos d'elle?' lui demanda Harry.

Ron réprima un frisson.

-'Elle vient de Serpentard et c'est une fille de sang purs très attachée à son sang… Elle semble t'avoir prise pour cible, tu n'auras pas la vie facile,' dit-il à mon égard. 


	8. Chapitre 8 : Granger vs Malory 1

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 8 : Granger vs Malory (1)

Hermione Granger

Ron était loin du compte en disant que ma vie n'allait pas être facile avec cette fille de Mangemort qui m'en voulait. Ma vie est devenue un enfer!

Partout où je vais, dans toutes mes classes, à la bibliothèque et même aux toilettes, je me sens observée. Je me disais au départ que j'étais simplement paranoïaque, que c'était à cause de Voldemort, ou de quelque chose du genre. Mais à chaque fois, Malory surgissait d'une porte avoisinante, traversait l'allée ou me regardait par l'entremise du miroir, penchée sur l'évier. Déjà une semaine que j'ai des frissons en la croisant…

Pour tous les autres Serpentard, même Malefoy, je n'éprouve que de la pitié et de la colère face à ces fils et filles à papa, mais elle… C'est autre chose! On dirait qu'elle s'est mise en tête de compenser pour ces 5 années où elle n'a été que l'ombre des autres Serpentard en se vengeant cruellement.

En cours, elle s'amuse à prendre place à côté de moi et à répondre aux questions des professeurs avant que je ne le fasse. Puis, quand je lui jette un regard que je veux colérique, ses pupilles bleus se foudroient avec l'intensité du regard Harry, lorsqu'il est au plus haut niveau de haine, un regard qui me donne des frissons. Et j'ai beau essayer de les réprimer, mais elle les aperçoit toujours et son visage semble s'amuser, un sourire satisfait et vantard se traçant sur ses lèvres.

À la bibliothèque, elle me dépasse souplement dans les rangs et subtilise toujours le livre dont j'ai besoin avant que je ne le prenne, et dans les couloirs, elle marche vers moi, me forçant à changer de trajectoire, simplement pour montrer qu'elle est plus forte que moi.

Si cela ne s'arrêtait que là, ça ne serait pas si catastrophique. Le pire, c'est que Malefoy semble lui coller aux basques. J'ignore pourquoi, mais dès qu'elle termine un cours, ou qu'elle se promène dans les couloirs ou à la bibliothèque, il est avec elle. Ils marchent du même pas déterminé à me poursuivre et Malefoy me regarde de la même façon qu'elle me regarde.

Alors que je suis terrifiée par eux deux, Ron trouve le moyen de rester calme. Je l'entends murmurer, quelques fois, « elle n'avait qu'à sortir avec moi et je l'aurais protégé, mais là… » en parlant indirectement de moi. Harry, quant à lui, semble s'intéresser seulement à Malory, ce qui est vraiment étrange. Il m'écoute d'une oreille distraite et lorsqu'il m'accompagne, il semble la dévorer des yeux. On le dirait presque amoureux de cette prétentieuse fille de Mangemort.

J'ai demandé de l'aide à Remus, au Square Grimmauld, pour en savoir plus sur les Malory. Il m'a avoué avoir connu son père, un dénommé Armando Malory, ainsi que sa mère, une beauté du nom de Annabelle Sorsiang. Enfin, connaître était un bien grand mot, selon lui, car les parents de Malory avaient en fait respectivement 4 et 2 ans de plus que lui, ce qui les différenciait nettement. Il m'appris également que peu de temps après la défaite de Voldemort, et même un peu avant, on avait accusé M. Malory de meurtres et crimes magiques de toutes sortes, agressions de moldus ou torture de sorciers majeurs, toute la panoplie. Cependant, cela ne l'avait jamais conduit en prison car, mystérieusement, à chaque fois, il était déclaré non-coupable par manque de preuves. Pour lui cependant, c'était très clair.

En continuant ses recherches, il était tombé par hasard sur une vieille coupure de journaux faisant mention du départ pour le royaume des morts de la magnifique Annabelle Malory Sorsiang. Il y avait, sur l'article qu'il m'envoya, une photo de la famille Malory, et je fus étonnée de constater que cette Mary Malory avait en fait 4 frères tous plus jeunes qu'elle, alors que je croyais que pas une seule des familles de sang purs de Serpentard n'avaient plus d'un héritier. Sur la photo, la Malory qui me terrorisait avait tout au plus dix ans et tenait dans ses bras un tout petit bébé, et sa mère n'y était pas. Cependant, une seconde photo, de la femme décédée cette fois, se trouvait plus en bas de l'article et je fus obligée d'admettre que cette femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu intense était magnifiquement belle. D'ailleurs, en lisant l'article, écrit par un certain Arthuro Misanto, je remarquais que le journaliste déplorait la perte de cette femme si chaleureuse et attachée à sa famille. Il écrivait que, selon la version donnée par M. Malory, cette épouse modèle pour la communauté sorcière était décédée des suites d'une série de complications dues à son quatrième accouchement. « Et elle laisse en deuil plus de la moitié des membres de la communauté des Sang Purs d'Angleterre, en plus de ses 5 enfants et de son mari aimant. »

Dans les donjons de Poudlard, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, là où il faisait déjà froid

Mary Malory

-'Je n'oublierais pas la réaction de Granger ce matin en classe,' dit Drago, un large sourire aux lèvres. 'C'était hilarant.'

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Une vieille habitude de prudence apprise avec mon père, se méfier lorsque quelqu'un vous fait des compliments car c'est lorsque l'on abaisse notre garde que le dragon attaque. Blaise, assis aux côtés de Drago, esquissa d'ailleurs un sourire. Ils partageaient le même cours de Potions que moi et Granger et avaient tous deux apprécier ma façon de la remettre en place lorsqu'elle tenta de prendre la défense de Potter, contre lequel le professeur Rogue s'acharnait comme à son habitude.

Blaise me fit un signe discret puis dit à Drago :

-'Bon, je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour finir le devoir de cette harpie de McGonagall.'

Il se redressa de son fauteuil et monta s'en alla tranquillement vers son dortoir pour prendre son sac de cours, je savais ce que je devais dire.

-'Blaise, tu m'attends? J'ai plein de devoirs à terminer moi-aussi.'

À la différence de mon « frère », j'avais gardé mon sac avec moi, donc je n'avais pas à quitter la salle commune. Drago lança une réplique que je redoutais :

-'On dirait que vous me fuyez, vous deux.'

Je m'efforçais de lui faire un sourire qui nous mette hors de suspections, mais il ne changea pas son regard.

-'Je vais finir par croire que vous me cachez des choses. Remarque que ça serait normal, mais… c'est légèrement offusquant…'

-'Écoute, Drago… (J'étais l'une des seules filles de Serpentard à l'appeler par son prénom au lieu de son diminutif, mais je n'avais plus besoin d'attirer son attention, comme ces autres filles pas encore à Marier…) Je sais que l'on s'entend plutôt bien, mais tu crois sérieusement qu'entre nous deux ça va continuer?'

-'Tu ne te poses pas ces questions pour Blaise?'

-'Avec Blaise, c'est différent. Il est mon Jumeau de Famille. Je sais que tu n'en as pas, mais tu comprends au moins que ça nous lie avec force.'

-'Alors tu doutes que nous serons amis durant longtemps, exact?  
'  
-'Je dois t'avouer que oui. Je commence déjà à en avoir marre de terroriser Granger, je trouve cela éreintant, preuve que je ne suis manifestement pas comme t…'

Drago se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et s'approcha de moi. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, si bien que nos nez se touchaient presque, et il m'interrompit en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-'Tu ne me connais pas encore, si tu penses que j'aime m'en prendre à tous les Gryffondor qui passent…' murmura-t-il en me fixant profondément de ses yeux gris, comme s'il voulait lire en moi.

-'Dîtes donc, j'interromps quelque chose? Si c'est le cas, je peux remonter et vous laisser cinq minutes,' dit Blaise.

-'Non, on y va,' dis-je en reculant et en mettant mon sac sur mon épaule.

Blaise me rejoignit et nous nous mîmes en marche vers la bibliothèque. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Drago était-il réellement autre chose que ce qu'il laissait voir aux gens? Bien sûr, me rappelais-je, il m'a laissé entrevoir le vrai Drago le soir de mon bal de Fille à Marier. Mais alors…

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que sans m'en rendre compte, je percutais Weasley et Potter. Blaise avait eu la brillante idée de passer à côté et me prit la main par la suite. Ces deux idiots m'avaient regardé avec colère, mais je n'y avais même pas porté attention. Je regardais devant moi sans voir ce qui m'entourait, j'étais sous un sort de guidage automatique.

Cependant, Blaise finit par me faire arrêter de marcher et il nous entraîna à part, dans un petit cul-de-sac.

-'Mary, reviens sur terre voyons! Mary!'

-'Hein?'

-'À quoi tu pensais, dis donc?'

-'À ce que Drago m'a dit… Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis là.'

-'Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux?'

-'Quoi?'

-'Écoute, Mary… Tu sembles l'apprécier et…'

-'Et ça s'arrête là, crois-moi Blaise.'

-'Pas pour lui, tu sais. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi souriant, sauf peut-être l'année dernière lorsque Potter a été interdit de Quidditch, mais c'est pas la même chose.'

-'Il ne se passe rien entre nous, Blaise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il croit, mais moi je le considère comme un ami et rien de plus.'

-'Mais fais quand même attention à toi, hein? Drago est un tombeur, il peut tout comprendre de travers certaines fois.'

-'Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas un Malefoy qui saura apprivoiser une Malory.'

Je lui sourit et il me sourit à son tour. Oui, jamais on ne me domptera. 


	9. Chapitre 9 : Granger vs Malory 2

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 9 : Granger vs Malory (2)

Mary Malory

Je suis restée tard à la bibliothèque. J'ai cherché durant des heures dans les bouquins et dans les parchemins, mais sans réussir à me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Il était près de onze heures déjà et je me trouvais devant un parchemin blanc. Je réfléchissais encore à propos de Drago. J'y avais songé toute la soirée et ce blondinet assez mignon ne me sortait pas de la tête.

Je commençais à croire que j'étais maudite lorsque Mme Pince annonça que la bibliothèque fermait et qu'il fallait sortir. Souvent, depuis le début de l'année, j'étais la dernière à la bibliothèque, puisque Granger, trop effrayée sans doute par ma présence, rentrait à sa salle commune assez tôt. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle n'avait pas quitté la bibliothèque.

Je pense qu'elle avait décidé d'adopter une nouvelle tactique face à moi, l'indifférence. Elle passa à côté de moi et salua Mme Pince avant de sortir, sans se préoccuper de ma présence. Que croyait-elle? Que j'allais la laisser tranquille?

Je ramassais mes affaires et quittais la bibliothèque d'un pas extrêmement rapide. En moins de deux minutes, je l'avais rattrapé. Je fis exprès de l'accrocher avec mon sac à dos et cela la mit hors d'elle.

Elle m'attrapa par le col de mon uniforme et me tira brusquement en arrière en s'écriant :

-'Quand vas-tu me laisser tranquille, sale Mangemort!'

Je lui fis un large sourire.

-'Lorsque je te tuerais bien entendu, et pas avant.'

-'Et bien vas-y donc! Mais avant… Experlliarmus!'

Sous le coup du sort, je fus projeté contre le mur le plus proche. Je sentis du sang s'écouler de mon nez et me releva hâtivement, sortant ma baguette. Si cette sang-de-bourbe voulait la guerre, alors j'allais lui faire voir que les Malory n'étaient pas redoutés pour rien.

Je prononçais une formule apprise dans le livre que mon père m'avait prêté et tous les objets de la pièce, table, tableaux, tapis ou torches, se mirent à voler à travers la salle en direction de mon adversaire. Elle évita de justesse plusieurs tableaux, mais reçu le coin d'une table dans les côtes, avec un craquement horrible.

Elle ne laissa cependant pas massacrer. Elle m'envoya plusieurs sorts d'illusions, de quoi me rendre folle, puis, avec un sort particulièrement puissant de lévitation, envoya une statue, celle de Grimba la Folle, directement sur moi. J'eus à peine le temps de voir la statue qu'elle m'écrasait contre le mur. Je l'envoyais plus loin grâce à un sort, puis continuais à affronter Granger à coup de sorts de magie noire.

Dans l'autre coin du couloir

Hermione Granger

Je commençais à regretter de m'être emportée. Cette Malory est réellement une fille de Mangemort, et elle sait se battre comme un Mangemort! Je ne suis pas habile autant que Harry à ce petit jeu, et je crains un peu que Rusard ou un professeur passe dans le couloir.  
Un sort de Doloris échoue contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de moi. Pitié, faîtes que ça s'arrête. J'ai la tête qui tourne à force de lancer des sorts. Se battre par la magie semble me vider de toute mon énergie. Je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps.

Je jette un regard par-dessus la table renversée qui me sert de refuge depuis tout à l'heure. Malory est appuyée contre la statue que je lui ais envoyée, elle semble même souffrir. Il y a du sang sur son visage et son uniforme est déchiré à plusieurs endroits.  
Elle ne semble même pas aller bien du tout.

Elle sembla soudainement remarqué que je la regardais. Quelque chose traversa son regard. Elle bougea sa baguette rapidement et j'entendis à peine la formule avant que je plonge sous la table.

-'Avada Kedavra!'

Le sort ricocha sur le mur à l'endroit même où ma tête était. Puis, quelque chose se produisit. Il y eut un bruit de chute, comme si elle venait de tomber. Je relevais la tête, elle était en effet tombée, et ne semblait rien tenter pour se relever. Je me redressais et lançais un sort d'attraction à sa baguette (on n'est jamais trop prudent avec les fils de Mangemort). Je m'approchais d'elle, elle ne bougeait pas du tout, elle ne faisait que respirer, et là encore elle avait du mal.

Je m'agenouillais à côté d'elle, baguette en main, lorsque des pas s'arrêtèrent derrière moi.

-'Par Merlin! Qu'avez-vous fait Granger!'

Le professeur Rogue! Je décidais de lui dire la vérité.

-'Ce n'est pas que moi, il y a Malory aussi!'

Devant le nom de son élève, il tressauta. Sans doute ne se doutait-il pas qu'elle fut responsable. Je m'écartais, la révélant sans connaissance.

-'Elle est comme ça depuis longtemps?'

Rogue s'approcha très rapidement et s'agenouilla en un instant. Il appuya ses doigts sur le cou de la membre de sa maison, à la recherche d'un pouls, et je lui répondis.

-'Peut-être cinq minutes.'

-'Vous serez punies, mais d'abord il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie. Mobilicorpus!'

Le corps de Malory s'éleva et Rogue se redressa. Il me saisit le bras avec force et commença à marcher vers l'infirmerie, me tordant le bras. Je commençais à croire qu'il le faisait exprès lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à l'infirmerie. Il appela d'une voix puissante Mme Pomfresh, qui déboula dans l'infirmerie et poussa un cri en voyant l'état de Malory.

-'Posez-la ici professeur.'

Il s'exécuta, puis me lâcha et sortit d'un pas pressé de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh me dévisagea.

-'Miss Granger, assoyez-vous sur un lit et attendez.'

-'Où le professeur Rogue est-il parti?'

-'Cherchez Dumbledore et McGonagall, sans doute. Vous allez sûrement être exclues.'

Exclues? Exclue, moi? Je commençais littéralement à paniquer. Je tremblais, j'avais peur, je me suis mise à pleurer. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et redoutais que Dumbledore arrive.  
Il comprenait, non? Il savait sûrement que c'était Malory qui avait commencé, non? Il savait qu'elle était presque Mangemort, non? Il savait qu'elle utilisait les sortilèges interdits comme si c'était normal, non? Je tentais de me convaincre qu'il le savait, qu'il ne punirait qu'elle, mais un doute persistait dans mon esprit, un doute qui me faisait perdre mes moyens.

Il y eut des pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit. J'avais de plus en plus peur. Dumbledore entra d'abord, suivi de McGonagall et de Rogue. Rogue s'approcha plus rapidement de Mme Pomfresh, qui s'afférait près de Malory.

-'Comment va-t-elle?'

-'Les Malory sont coriaces, vous le savez. Elle est seulement épuisée magiquement.'

-'Pompom,' dit Dumbledore. 'Y a-t-il un moyen pour la réveiller?'

-'Je… suis réveillée…' soupira l'autre d'une voix effacée.

-'Bien, mesdemoiselles, je crois que nous devons agir pour le bien de toute la communauté magique, quoique cela m'attriste. Accio Baguettes.' 


	10. Chapitre 10 : Please

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 10 : Please

Hermione Granger

-'Pitié professeur Dumbledore! Ne me renvoyez pas!' m'exclamais-je subitement en me redressant, tandis que la baguette de Malory et la mienne allait se poser dans la main de Dumbledore.

-'Vous renvoyer?' demanda-t-il, l'air étonné. 'Il n'en est pas question, miss Granger. Une simple lettre aux parents suffira.'

-'Mais pourquoi nous prendre nos baguettes?' demandais-je.

Il eut un sourire.

-'Vous êtes épuisées. Jusqu'à votre sortie de l'infirmerie, vous ne vous servirez pas de magie.'

J'eus un soupir de soulagement. C'était bien moins pire que ce que j'imaginais. Malory se redressa difficilement sur un coude.

-'S'il vous plait… Ne… ne faîtes pas ça…'

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers elle.

-'Vous êtes trop faible pour vous servir de magie, miss Malory. J'amène donc vos baguettes avec moi.'

-'Non… mon père… ne…'

Rogue, toujours prêt d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule, puis regarda Dumbledore.

-'Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.'

-'Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, Severus?' demanda Dumbledore, décidément aussi perdu dans cette histoire que moi.

-'Professeur, si vous avertissez son père, miss Malory en subira les retombées…'

-'Il faut bien que quelqu'un punisse cette enfant, Severus.'

-'Pas de cette manière-là, professeur.'

-'Que voulez-vous dire Severus?'

-'Mon père a… il a tendance à éliminer ce qui salie notre nom…' dit lentement Malory.

-'Il m'étonnerait que votre père ait ce genre de comportement, miss Malory,' dit Dumbledore, n'y croyant pas.

-'Pourtant, il l'a déjà fait avec sa mère, professeur,' le contredit Rogue, en prenant la défense de Malory.

-'Est-ce vrai, miss Malory?'

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et Dumbledore prit un air grave, puis se tourna vers McGonagall.

-'Avez-vous, très chère amie, une idée pour les punir autrement?'

-'Nous pourrions les faire nettoyer le couloir qu'elles ont si habilement détruit, professeur.'

-'Bien, excellente idée Minerva, mais appelez-moi Albus. Mesdemoiselles, avez-vous bien compris?'

Mary Malory

J'hochais à nouveau la tête et m'allongeais à nouveau dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Heureusement que le professeur Rogue connaît mon père. Et heureusement pour mes frères. Car mon père n'aurait pas osé me punir car je suis son héritière, sa colère serait retombée sur Thomas. Pas sur Jeremy ou William parce que ceux-ci sont rendus célèbres par leur entrée à Poudlard. Charles passe plus de temps chez les Malefoy qu'à la maison, parce qu'il a été pris sous l'aile de l'oncle Lucius. Enfin, « oncle », c'est plutôt parrain que je devrais dire, mais nous l'appelons « oncle » tout de même.

Ce qui me dérange, c'est que Granger sait maintenant pour ma mère… Si elle venait à en parler, mon père serait forcément très en colère, puisqu'il m'a menacé de tuer tous mes frères si j'en parlais, peu après la mort de maman. Il nous tuerait sans doute tous, avant de se faire lui-même justice. Après tout, c'est la devise des Malory :

La Justice des autres ne comptent pas, seule celle des Malory importe.

Dumbledore, pour qui j'ai un respect croissant depuis tout à l'heure, et McGonagall quittent l'infirmerie. Je sais qu'ils me verront différemment maintenant. Et c'est sûr que cela change les choses lorsque l'on sait qu'une personne que l'on voit tous les jours a une menace de mort sur la tête. Rogue est toujours prêt de moi. Il ébauche un sourire.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire de la sorte. Il tire les couvertures sur moi et me borde gentiment.

-'Votre père n'a toujours pas changé, n'est-ce pas?' me demanda-t-il.

-'Il est toujours aussi dur, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.'

-'Vos frères me causent des ennuis… presque autant que vous.'

Je souris. Il sourit encore plus.

-'Il vous a remis la Théorie de Dakklarius, non?'

-'Il prépare mon entrée.'

-'J'ai entendu parler de votre Bal de Fille à Marier. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?'

-'Il s'agit d'un bal comme un autre, professeur… J'aurais aimé vous y voir.'

-'Vous savez que j'étais présent lors du bal de votre mère?'

Il y eut quelque chose de douloureux dans les yeux du professeur Rogue, et je me sentie triste à mon tour.

-'Ç'aurait été mieux pour tout le monde que mon grand-père ne cède pas sa fille à la famille des Malory…' soupirais-je.

-'Ne dîtes pas cela, Mary. Vous n'auriez pas existé.'

-'Peut-être aurais-ce été mieux, vous ne croyez pas?'

-'Chut…'

Le professeur Rogue déposa un petit carnet noir entre mes mains et eut un sourire chaleureux, qu'il ne prenait qu'en de rares occasions.

-'Nous trouverons une solution pour vos frères, mais pour l'instant reposez-vous… Vous en avez grandement besoin.'

Il allait s'en aller quand je suis lançais :

-'Merci, professeur.'

Il se retourna et me fit un autre sourire, puis quitta l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh, qui était retournée dans son bureau lorsque les professeurs s'étaient mis à parler de punition, revint et se remit à me soigner. Elle me fit avaler de force une potion à l'aspect dégoûtant et alla ensuite s'occuper de Granger. Celle-ci n'était pas trop amochée, quoique un peu au niveau des côtes. Puis, elle s'occupa de moi. Elle rabattit les couvertures et me retira mon chandail sans que je puisse intervenir. Elle examina la large plaie qui couvrait mon ventre et eut une grimace d'effroi.

Mme Pomfresh partit un instant dans son bureau. J'en profitais pour jeter un regard à Granger. Celle-ci me fixait intensément et, lorsque ses yeux marrons croisèrent les miens, je pris un air dur. Elle s'allongea et tira les couvertures, me faisant dos. Je sentis une brusque douleur envahir la plaie de mon ventre lorsque Mme Pomfresh y appliqua un alcool fort et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un léger cri de douleur. Serrant les dents, je ne ressentis cependant bientôt plus rien, la potion que l'infirmière m'avait donné plus tôt faisant sur moi son effet somnifère. 


	11. Chapitre 11 : A scar in a thousand

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 11 : A scar in a thousand

Mary Malory

Nettoyer et réparer le couloir que j'avais détruit aurait été facile pour moi si j'avais eu ma baguette, mais Mme Pomfresh m'a jugé trop faible pour en faire usage avant la fin de la semaine. Granger a pu reprendre la sienne, et elle s'en sert beaucoup trop à mon avis…

Ah! Si j'avais ma baguette, je pourrais ensorceler la plaie qui me couvre toujours le ventre pour qu'elle cesse de me démanger à ce point! Mme Pomfresh veut que j'arrête de la gratter, mais que puis-je faire contre ça! Je ne me suis plus grattée comme ça depuis que mes frères ont épuisé le stock de poils à gratter!

Et le pire, c'est que je suis à genoux dans le désordre du couloir, une brosse en main, en train de frotter le sol comme une domestique, avec Granger qui ne cesse de me regarder du coin de l'œil et qui utilise sans cesse la magie pour accomplir des taches ridiculement faciles.

Je posais ma brosse un instant au sol et recommençais à gratter la plaie de mon ventre. Je fermais les yeux un instant sous l'effet de la douleur et fut tirée de mes pensées par Granger.

-'Ça va?'

Je rouvris les yeux et la toisa méchamment avant de répliquer :

-'En quoi ça t'intéresse?'

-'Je m'inquiète seulement de savoir si tu vas te remettre à travailler ou pas,' répliqua la Gryffondor en utilisant le même ton que le mien pour me répondre.

Granger lança un sort à une tapisserie qui alla se replacer sur le mur et continua à réparer magiquement les meubles de la pièce durant presque dix minutes avant que je ne dise :

-'Ça fait un mal de chien…'

Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche d'uniforme et avança, puis s'agenouilla près de moi.

-'Tu me laisses voir?'

-'Si tu veux, mais c'est pas très joli…'

Je relevais le haut de mon uniforme pour dévoiler la plaie de mon ventre, devenue noire et bourgogne. Granger esquissa une grimace de dégoût et j'en profitais pour exprimer le fond de mes pensées :

-'Si tu n'avais pas été de Gryffondor, j'aurais cru que tu m'as jeté un sort de magie noire!'

-'C'est moi qui t'aies fait ça?'

-'Tu m'as probablement renvoyé l'un de mes sorts, ou bien c'était un vase ou quelque chose du genre qui m'a infecté… En tout cas, ça gratte!'

Alors que j'allais me gratter, Granger me saisit le bras et me retint.

-'Tu devrais laisser guérir cette plaie! Elle risque de s'infecter davantage si tu la grattes!'

-'Je me fiche bien qu'elle s'infecte plus! Elle me démange!'

Je voulus la gratter, mais elle me retint une nouvelle fois. Nous nous battîmes un court moment, puis j'abandonnais, levant les mains au ciel!

-'D'acccord! Je ne me gratte plus! Mais prête-moi ta baguette.'

-'Pourquoi?' demanda Granger en haussant un sourcil.

-'Pour la soigner! Mme Pomfresh a refusé de me rendre la mienne.'

-'Il me semblait bien aussi que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Sang Purs de nettoyer le plancher avec une brosse, à la manière des moldus,' dit Granger avec un léger sourire en me tendant sa baguette.

Avec un sort que j'avais appris au cours de ma première année à Poudlard pour soigner les blessures que m'infligeaient mon père lorsque je lui désobéissais, j'accélérais la guérison de cette plaie et elle cessait de me démanger. Je redonnais sa baguette à Granger et la remercia. Elle parut surprise et ajouta, avec un sourire en coin :

-'Je n'aurais jamais cru recevoir autre chose que des insultes de ta part, Malory.'

-'Et moi donc,' ajoutais-je, affichant le même sourire en coin.

Hermione Granger

Je regardais Malory sourire avec étonnement. Comment pouvait-on être en si bon terme à présent, alors qu'il y a près d'une semaine elle m'avait lancé un Avada Kedavra?

Mais il fallait dire qu'il s'en était passé des choses depuis notre bataille. Nous étions restées longtemps à l'infirmerie, mais j'avais obtenu ma permission de sortie avant elle. Ron et Harry m'avaient questionné à propos de la raison de mon absence, puis avaient tenté de savoir ce qui c'était produit dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, où Rusard avait délimité un passage à travers les débris.

Toute l'école avait bien vite été au courant qu'il y avait eu une bataille entre Gryffondor et Serpentard dans ce couloir, mais, dans les maisons, tout le monde ignorait qui s'étaient affrontés. Entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, il s'était répandu un climat difficile et suspicieux. Chacun des membres de nos maisons respectives avaient passé la semaine à regarder les autres et à chercher, dans sa maison, qui avait bien pu se battre avec autant de violence, de rage et de colère pour en détruire le couloir presque en entier.

Les hypothèses étaient diverses, mais celles qui revenaient le plus souvent, c'était Harry et Malefoy. Après tout, ils avaient depuis longtemps démontré, l'un et l'autre, qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout et qu'ils ne s'entendraient jamais, mais les deux s'étaient trouvés ailleurs le soir où cela se déroula. Harry avait passé la soirée dans la salle de classe de Potions, en retenue avec Rogue pour avoir accidentellement renversée la potion exécutée par Neville lors du cours du matin, ce qui avait changé le plancher en une sorte de mousse dégoûtante et collante; et Drago avait passé la soirée à s'exercer au Quidditch en compagnie de presque toute la maison de Serpentard.

D'autres rumeurs avaient parlé de Ron et de Blaise, mais Ron avait avoué avoir passé la soirée avec une certaine Maggie de Serdaigle et Blaise assistait à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Serpentard. Les rumeurs allaient aussi à des suspects impossibles, comme Neville, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny, Colin Crivey, Crabbe, Goyle et même Jeremy et William Malory. Mais personne ne nous avait suspecté.

Ensuite, Malory avait quitté l'infirmerie. Elle avait mis son absence sous le sceau du secret et réintégra les rangs des Serpentard sans problème. La seule différence entre cette semaine et la période d'avant, c'était qu'elle m'ignorait totalement et ce n'était pas plus mal. Malefoy, avec qui elle traînait moins souvent qu'avant, s'en prenait même moins souvent à notre trio, comme s'il en avait perdu le plaisir. En cours, j'étais redevenu Miss-je-sais-tout et elle une ombre.

Mais ce soir, le 6e soir où nous travaillions à réparer les traces de notre bataille, elle m'avait parue plus conciliante. Ce soir, elle avait montré un peu de son âme pas aussi noire que je l'avais imaginé et daigné enfin me parler sans m'insulter.

Je commençais à ressentir qu'il allait pouvoir y avoir entre nous autre chose qu'une relation Serpentard/Gryffondor lorsqu'elle reprit :

-'Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. Je reste une Sans Pur de Serpentard.'

-'Oui… Je comprends. Ton père n'aimerait pas te voir avec quelqu'un comme moi.'

Elle m'approuva et ajouta :

-'De plus, ça ne serait pas bon pour mon image de Fille de Mangemort.'

-'Je suis désolée pour ça… Je ne pouvais pas savoir que…'

-'Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis réellement une Fille de Mangemort, mais pas Mangemort moi-même.'

-'Alors… si tu ne fais pas tout à fait partie de l'autre camp, tu pourrais accéder à notre camp, non?'

-'Avec mon père dans les parages, non.'

-'Pour tes frères, hein?'

-'Exactement. Au fait, depuis quand tu me tutoies, Granger?'

-'Depuis que je t'appelle Mary.'

-'D'accord, Hermione.' 


	12. Chapitre 12 : What’s love?

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 12 : What's love?

Hermione Granger

Après ce jour-là, entre moi et Mary, ça a été de mieux en mieux. Nous avons, en quinze jours, réparer tout le couloir menant à la bibliothèque. McGonagall voulait rallonger notre peine, mais Rogue est intervenu pour l'en empêcher. Jamais je n'aurais cru que notre professeur de potions soit si attentifs à ce qui se passait pour nous, mais sûrement que l'implication de Mary dans ce conflit l'a poussé à s'y intéresser. Il semble, depuis l'incident, intervenir dans tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à ma nouvelle amie.

Comme nous n'avions plus la chance de nous voir tous les soirs lors de nos retenues, elle m'a proposé de nous rencontrer chaque matin, vers 6h00 du matin à la bibliothèque, alors que celle-ci était totalement vide. Et depuis, c'est là que nous nous voyions.

C'est dur pour moi de garder cette amitié secrète. Parfois, j'aimerais la révéler à Harry, puisque je crois que cela le ramènerait un peu sur terre. Mais le dire à Harry voudrait dire aussi le dire à Ron, et je sais qu'il n'aimera pas. Et en plus, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Il ferait tout rater avec son humour minable. Je me demande si Mary a les mêmes soucis avec Malefoy et Zabini, quoi que je doute qu'elle veuille avouer à deux fils de Mangemorts qu'elle s'entend bien avec quelqu'un dont son père lui-même ne veut pas entendre parler…

D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait déjà parlé de son père. Hormis ce que j'ai surpris à l'infirmerie entre elle et Rogue, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de Armando Malory. Par contre, elle me parle souvent de ses frères. Dans ces moments-là, je sais qu'elle les aime vraiment, et je comprends pourquoi elle ne veut pas qu'il leur arrive le moindre problème.

Je me rends compte à présent que nos mondes sont diamétralement opposées. Je viens du monde des moldus et elle du monde des sorciers. Elle appartient à Serpentard pendant que j'écoule mon temps à Gryffondor. Elle a quatre frères et même un Jumeau de Famille, Blaise Zabini, alors que moi, je suis enfant unique. Elle semble intéressée beaucoup de garçons alors que je n'attire que Ron… Et finalement, elle va se marier par obligation dans trois mois.

Elle me l'a appris hier soir en m'envoyant un message par sa chouette lorsque j'étais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle connaît seulement de nom celui qu'elle va épouser et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle ne s'en inquiète pas. Je me hâte présentement vers la bibliothèque pour notre rendez-vous habituel de 6h00 du matin.

En entrant, je salue Mme Pince comme à chaque jour et vais m'installer dans le fond de la salle. En m'assoyant à la table que nous prenons toujours, je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas là ce matin. D'habitude, elle est toujours là quand j'arrive.

Je regarde autour de moi et repère des mouvements dans les rayons. Je me lève et, silencieusement, m'aventure jusque là. En regardant par-dessus les couvertures de livres couverts de poussière, je reconnus Mary, avec son uniforme de Serpentard aux manches brodées de motifs en fils argentés, mais elle n'était pas seule. En tendant l'oreille, j'identifiais tout de suis l'identité de celui qui était avec elle dans cet espace restreint.

-'Pourquoi as-tu accepté? Mary! Tu peux refuser! Tu en as le droit!' s'exclama Malefoy.

-'Pourquoi je refuserais? Veux-tu me dire pourquoi je refuserais! Daniel Carlson! C'est quand même pas n'importe qui!'

-'C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?'

-'Je ne veux rien du tout. Mais si toi, tu veux quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à me le dire!'

-'Non… rien… Je dois… On se revoit en cours…'

Le blondinet s'enfuie presque en courant et j'observais la réaction de Mary. Elle s'appuya sur la charpente de bois des rayons et soupira en portant la main à son front. Je sortis lentement des rayons pour revenir à ma place et fis mine d'attendre. Mary sortit des rayons après quelques minutes et me regarda avec surprise avant de fixer sa montre. En s'installant en face de moi, elle eut l'air gênée.

-'Désolée d'être en retard…'

-'Tu n'étais pas vraiment en retard… Et puis, tant que tu n'en fais pas une habitude…' dis-je d'un ton blagueur.

Mary hocha la tête et nous restâmes un instant silencieuses.

-'Alors… tu veux que je te parle de mon futur époux?' me demanda Mary.

-'Je n'osais pas te le demander… Alors, comment il est ce Daniel Carlson?'

-'Comment tu sais qu'il se nomme Daniel Carlson?'

Comprenant mon erreur, je lui avouais l'avoir surprise avec Malefoy. Elle eut l'air en colère, mais reprit son air calme.

-'Ne vas pas t'imaginer toute sorte de chose, d'accord?' me demanda Mary. 'Je n'aime pas d'amour Malefoy, mais… il tient à moi et… il m'a fait dansé… Je me devais de lui annoncer en douceur.'

-'Je comprends… mais pourquoi ne refuses-tu pas d'épouser ce Daniel Carlson? Tu lui as dit n'avoir rien contre lui, mais je ne te comprends pas sur ce coup-là…'

-'C'est que tu ne connais pas Daniel Carlson! C'est l'un des plus beaux garçons d'Angleterre et il va bientôt faire ses débuts dans la Ligue de Quidditch en tant que gardien! C'est l'héritier d'une longue et puissante famille de sorciers et sa fortune est plutôt respectable!'

-'Peut-être, mais tu ne l'aimes pas!'

-'Bien sûr que je ne l'aime pas, mais il se créera entre nous une relation d'amitié plus forte que n'importe quelle autre.'

-'Tu ne regrettes même pas de ne pas épouser celui que tu aimes?'

-'Cesse donc de parler d'amour, Hermione! J'ignore même si j'en ressentirais un jour!'

-'Tu n'as jamais aimé?'

Elle resta un moment silencieuse et ses doigts tapotèrent la table dans une geste nerveux. Elle reprit :

-'Jamais. J'aime mes frères, mais je n'accorde pas plus d'amour à qui que ce soit. Je comprends les sentiments qu'échangent les autres, mais je ne les partage pas…'

-'Ce doit être terrible! Moi-même je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'amour véritable, mais je connais la sensation que ça fait… Toi, tu n'en sais rien?'

-'J'imagine que c'est dû au sang des Malory…Une sorte de maladie héréditaire, ou quelque chose du genre…'

-'Mais c'est impossible! Tu dois sûrement… Tu…'

Mary Malory

Pourquoi Hermione s'acharne-t-elle à tenter de me convaincre que je connais l'amour? Je ne le connais pas, ce sentiment supposément si fort et si cruel. J'ignore ce qu'il fait ressentir et, sincèrement, je m'en fous. Pourquoi devrais-je attendre qu'il me tombe dessus pour me marier? Depuis toujours, c'est ce que mon père m'ordonne qui m'importe. Et pour lui comme pour moi, le mariage sera arrangé.

Apprendre hier que mon père avait finalement choisi mon époux a été un soulagement. Je peux désormais refuser brutalement, comme j'aime le faire, les offres des fils de Serpentard en leur annonçant que je me marierais à Noël. Je sens même les regards jaloux d'autres filles de sang pur lorsque je passe dans les couloirs. Bientôt, je serais Mme Daniel Carlson.

Mais les réactions d'Hermione et de Blaise m'importaient beaucoup. Hermione a réagi comme je croyais qu'elle réagirait; en voulant que j'annule tout. Et si je lui avais annoncé que j'allais épouser Malefoy, comment aurait-elle réagi? J'aurais aimé voir sa tête face à ça… Blaise a réagi comme un bon frère et m'a offert d'être mon témoin lors de mon mariage.

J'ai parlé à mes frères, William et Jeremy, hier soir, avant d'aller au lit. Ils ont hâte de pouvoir annoncer que leur beau-frère est l'un des plus prometteurs joueurs recrus de la Ligue de Quidditch. J'espère réussir à parler à Charles et Thomas ce midi. J'irais voir Rogue et lui demanderais d'utiliser sa cheminée pour parler à mes frères. Il sait à quel point ils comptent pour moi.

Et peut-être que lui-même voudra me parler. Après tout, je serais la seule élève de sixième à avoir un époux… et même je crois la seule de l'école! Il me proposera sûrement de rejoindre mon fiancé au lieu d'aller à Pré-aux-Lards, histoire de clarifier les quelques détails que nos parents n'auront pas déjà arrangés. Et peut-être même que j'aurais droit à ma propre chambre.

Mon père, dans sa lettre d'hier, m'a annoncé que la cérémonie de fiançailles aura lieu samedi soir au manoir. J'appréhende un peu cette soirée, car ce sera notre première rencontre, à Daniel et à moi, depuis que nous sommes au courant l'un et l'autre. J'aimerais tant lui parler avant cette soirée où je devrais une fois encore revêtir la robe de soirée de ma famille.

Je me rends soudain compte que je n'ai pas écouté Hermione depuis plus d'une heure. Je regarde ma montre, les cours commencent dans cinq minutes à peine. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle et me hâte à descendre les marches jusqu'à mon dortoir, pour ensuite aller en potions… Je pousse la porte et lâche une exclamation de surprise face à la personne qui se dresse devant moi. 


	13. Chapitre 13 : The futur husband of Mary

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 13 : The futur husband of Mary

Mary Malory

En entrant dans la classe de potions, je me suis immédiatement sentie étourdie. Parlant avec le professeur Rogue, je le reconnus tout de suite : Daniel Carlson.

Je pris avec hésitation ma place à côté de Blaise et celui-ci se pencha vers moi pour me souffler à l'oreille :

-'T'as vu? Il est encore plus musclé en vrai que sur les photos!'

-'Arrête Blaise! Tu sais très bien que je suis sensée l'épouser à Noël…' lui répliquais-je, les joues enflammées.

-'N'empêche que tu vas faire encore plus de jalouses lorsque l'on saura que ton fiancé est venu te voir.'

-'Silence!' aboya Rogue alors que la porte se fermait sur le dernier élève de Serpentard.

J'aperçus Drago, une rangée en avant de moi, lever la main vers le ciel. Le professeur lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

-'Pouvez-vous donner l'explication à la présence dans cette pièce d'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch?'

-'Miss Malory, votre fiancé voudrait passer le cours avec vous, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.'

-'Je n'ai rien contre votre cours, mais je profiterais bien de ce temps avec mon fiancé, professeur,' répondis-je en me levant de ma place et en remballant mes affaires.  
Sous les regards de toute la classe, je sortis de la salle avec Daniel et il me conduisit rapidement jusqu'aux escaliers menant au hall.

-'Où allons-nous?' lui demandais-je en le suivant.

-'Je ne suis pas sensé savoir ça, mais un journaliste est caché dans les jardins de Poudlard pour nous photographier à notre insu. Ce serait triste de ne pas lui en donner l'occasion, n'est-ce pas?'

-'Alors tu aimes être pris en photo?'

-'En fait, c'est ton père qui a demandé à ce que nous fassions la couverture d'un magazine avant d'annoncer nos fiançailles,' avoua-t-il en tournant la tête pour me regarder.

-'J'imagine que je devrais rire à chacune de tes phrases, n'est-ce pas?' demandais-je alors qu'il ouvrait la porte menant à l'extérieur.

-'Sois naturelle et souriante. Et puis, profitons de l'heure qui suit pour faire plus ample connaissance.'

-'Je ne voudrais pas te contredire, mais mon cours de potions est sensé durer trois heures ce matin…'

-'Alors le professeur Rogue n'a pas changé sa manière de faire les horaires, hein?' remarqua-t-il en ouvrant un portail de fer menant à la partie agréable et apaisante du jardin, là où il y avait des statues, des arbustes taillés et des bancs de pierre.

-'Je ne crois pas,' répondis-je.

Et là, le petit jeu commença. Rapidement, nous remarquâmes le journaliste et nous assîmes à bonne distance, mais de manière à pouvoir être photographiés de belle manière. Daniel, tout en me parlant un peu de lui et en m'écoutant attentivement, faisait en sorte que l'on nous croit pour un vrai couple.

Comme j'ignorais quoi faire, il s'amusait à jouer dans mes cheveux avec ses doigts, à me tenir la main et même à passant son bras par-dessus mes épaules. Pour quiconque qui n'écoutait pas notre conversation, nous semblions profondément en amour. Nous entendions de temps à autre le déclic d'un appareil photographique et nous en amusions.

Bientôt, cela fit presque trois heures que nous étions ensemble et je l'avertis qu'il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille. Il me proposa de me raccompagner en me tenant dans ses bras, ce que j'acceptais. Puis, sur le seuil des grandes portes de Poudlard, alors qu'il restait dehors pour pouvoir rentrer à Londres avec son chauffeur, qui avançait déjà sa voiture (une Porsche neuve d'un beau bleu électrique), je pris ma décision.

Je montais sur le bout de mes pieds et déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. En reculant, légèrement rougissante, il me rattrapa la main et me tira à nouveau près de lui pour m'embrasser plus longuement, m'entraînant un peu plus dans la lumière pour faciliter la photo. Lorsqu'il me permit de m'échapper de son étreinte, il tira une petite boîte noire de sa poche.

-'Je dois te l'offrir samedi, mais je voulais te la montrer avant… Habituellement, il aurait fallu que je demande à l'une de tes amies pour savoir si elle te plairait, mais je ne suis pas fan de ces moyens détournés de savoir ce que tu penses…'

Il ouvrit lentement la petite boîte de velours et la première chose que je vis fut un long collier d'argent au bout duquel pendait deux « M », les initiales de mon prénom. Pour le remercier, je l'enlaçais et il me murmura à l'oreille :

-'La bague est dans le fond de la boîte. Regarde-la et si elle ne te plait pas…'

Je soulevais le collier et, tandis qu'il me le passait au cou, regardais dans le fond de la boîte. Une pure merveille d'or blanc serti de diamants et d'émeraudes. Je lui fis un large sourire en le serrant à nouveau dans mes bras.

-'Elle est magnifique!' murmurais-je à son oreille en glissant la petite boîte dans sa poche de cape.

-'Tu ne vois pas de mal à ce que je t'écrive, n'est-ce pas?'

-'Bien sûr que non… Les filles de mon dortoir vont toutes en être vertes de jalousie!'

-'Au fait… Tu as un petit-ami?'

-'Non, mon père ne me l'aurait de toute manière jamais permis. Et toi, une petite-amie?'

-'Je n'aurais jamais fait danser une autre femme que ma petite-amie, si j'en aurais eue une.'

-'Voilà un point de régler. On se revoit samedi?'

-'Oui… Et tâche de veiller sur toi, de manière à ne pas apparaître sur toutes les photos avec un œil au beurre noir.'

-'Je ferrais attention si tu me promets la même chose.'

-'Promis.'

Il me fit un large sourire et entendit des pas derrière moi dans le hall.

-'Tu dois y aller, je pense.'

-'Et toi-aussi.'

-'À bientôt.'

Il me fit un baise-main puis s'éloigna. En retournant à mon dortoir, j'imaginais ce que serait ma vie avec cet homme si parfait pour moi.

Hermione Granger

En voyant Daniel Carlson dans la classe de potions, Ron avait carrément disjoncté. Il avait passé tout le cours à discuter avec Harry de Quidditch et lui avait montré la carte de joueur de Carlson. Outre une photo de ce joli brunet, il y a avait à l'endos de multiples renseignements sur lui, comme son âge (il a six ans de plus que moi et Mary) et même le nombre de B.U.S.E.s et d'A.S.P.I.C.s qu'il avait obtenu à Poudlard. C'était intéressant de voir qu'il n'était pas seulement mignon et doué au Quidditch, il avait aussi obtenu plus d'A.S.P.I.C.s que la moyenne.

J'avais vu Mary quitter le cours de Potions avec son futur mari, mais je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir si songeuse en cours de Métamorphoses. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées comme une fois encore et le sourire qu'elle affichait était simplement réjoui. À côté d'elle, Blaise Zabini avait beau tenter de ramener son attention, elle restait dans ses pensées.

Alors j'ai décidé de lui parler pendant le cours. Mais pas d'une manière qui implique que tout le monde sache que nous nous entendons bien. Au cours de notre deuxième année, j'ai fait des recherches pour savoir quel sort se cachait dans le journal de Jedusor, sans pourtant trouvé celui qu'avait utilisé Voldemort. J'ai cependant trouvé une formule pour ensorceler deux parchemins et pouvoir échanger leur contenu par magie. J'ensorcelais mon parchemin et aussi celui de Mary, puis écrivit rapidement :

« Alors, il est aussi charmant que tu le croyais? »

Je la vis sursauter, puis sortir un nouveau parchemin pour continuer à prendre ses notes. Elle griffonna sur le parchemin ensorcelé :

« Il l'est encore plus! Toujours d'avis que je ne dois pas l'épouser? »

« Et bien… Tu ne l'aimes pas, mais… tu seras heureuse avec lui. »

« Nous nous sommes beaucoup parlé. Il accepte que mes frères restent avec moi. »

« Alors c'est la perle rare, à ton avis? »

« Disons qu'il serait dur de faire mieux comme gentleman. »

« Alors, quand vous verrez-vous la prochaine fois? »

« Samedi soir, lors de l'annonce de nos fiançailles. »

« C'est ce samedi? »

« Oui… J'aurais aimé que tu viennes, tu sais… mais avec mon père… »

« Ton père connaît-il mon nom? »

« Non, pourquoi? »

« Nous pourrions lui faire croire que je suis une Sang Pur. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Si tu te fais prendre… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre. »

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais. N'empêche qu'il y aura beaucoup de Mangemorts à cette soirée. Et… »

« Et qui? »

« Drago. » 


	14. Chapitre 14 : Melody of love

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 14 : Melody of love

Hermione Granger

Je suis à la bibliothèque, sans Mary. Surtout sans Mary, je devrais dire. Ron et Harry sont assis à la même table que moi, en train d'attaquer leurs devoirs. Moi, je parcourre plutôt un épais livre sur des sorts pratiques. J'aimerais bien trouver un sort qui lui permettrait de ressentir l'amour. Temporairement, cela va de soit! Suffisamment cependant pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle doit se marier par amour.

C'est le dixième volume sur l'amour que je feuillette sans trouver quelque chose qui lui conviendrait. J'ai trouvé bon nombre de philtres d'amour, d'enchantements amoureux et de malédictions pour les amants infidèles, mais rien qui procure, durant une journée l'amour à quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais connu.

Ron se leva. Il se courba légèrement vers l'arrière pour étirer ses muscles endoloris par deux heures penché sur ses notes. Son dos émit un craquement qui me fait grincer des dents. Il quitta rapidement la bibliothèque. Harry se redressa légèrement, puis passa une main sur sa nuque fatiguée. Il m'observa un instant tourner les pages du livre, puis le refermer totalement, découragée.

-'Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?'

-'Si je te le disais, tu ne comprendrais pas.'

-'Je peux en comprendre beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne peux te l'imaginer.'

-'Alors, tu me promets de ne pas en parler à personne, surtout pas à Ron…'

Mary Malory

Mon père m'a écrit une nouvelle lettre ce matin, pour les préparatifs de la cérémonie qui aura lieu dans trois jours. J'ai hâte d'y revoir Daniel et mes frères. Hermione n'a pas démordu de l'idée d'y venir aussi, et il n'y a qu'en en parlant avec Drago que je pourrais lui permettre de venir.

C'est donc pour cette raison précise que j'ai écrit un court message à Drago en cours de Métamorphoses. Message qui m'a d'ailleurs causé des ennuis, mais au moins il a été mis au courant.

C'est pour cette raison que je l'attends si patiemment, dans un petit salon au sud du troisième étage. Et je trouve vraiment que Rusard n'a pas fait un tour ici depuis au moins dix ans, à voir les toiles d'araignées et la poussière qui s'y trouve. Les sofas et les tables basses sont recouvertes de draps blancs et les fenêtres sont tellement crasseuses que la lumière du soleil couchant semble fantomatique. Autrement dit, cet endroit pourrait être considéré comme hanté que cela ne me surprendrait pas le moins du monde.

J'ai pris place sur une causeuse et j'y suis allongée, de manière à bien voir la seule et unique porte de l'endroit. Je sais que ce même fauteuil a servi pas plus tard qu'hier à un couple de ma maison. Toutes les maisons ont leurs petits secrets, non? Pour Serpentard, il s'agit de quelques pièces éparpillées à travers le château que nous seuls connaissons.

C'est pour ça, selon ce que m'a toujours dit mon père, que les Gryffondor nous en veulent à ce point. Enfin, tous sauf Hermione. Pour moi, cela semble n'être qu'un prétexte pour en couvrir un autre, même si celui-ci m'est inconnu.

Voilà Drago. Il entra lentement, puis s'assit sur un sofas face à moi, les mains jointes et les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, penché vers moi.

-'Tu voulais me parler, je suis là. Que me veux-tu?'

-'J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.'

-'Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?'

-'Ça concerne la cérémonie de samedi… Ça sera barbant et tout à fait inutile pour toi d'y assister.'

-'En clair?'

-'J'aimerais que tu ne viennes pas. Enfin, ne le prends pas contre toi, mais tout le monde va penser qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous si tu es le seul autre élève de Poudlard à part moi a avoir la permission de sortir de l'enceinte, tu comprends…'

-'Et alors? Tout le monde sait que mon père est l'ami du tien.'

-'Oui, comme celui de Blaise, de Pansy, de Crabbe et de Goyle…'

-'Pourquoi tu ne tiens pas à me voir là-bas? J'aurais cru que tu te serais servi de mon cas pour faire venir Blaise à ta soirée.'

-'Blaise ne désire pas venir. Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas lui imposer une telle perte de temps.'

-'Si tu crois que je ne devrais pas venir, et bien soit.'

-'Merci Drago. Et je te souhaite de trouver une jolie Poufsouffle un peu naïve pour occuper ta soirée de samedi.'

-'Alors, comment as-tu trouvé Daniel Carlson?'

Hermione Granger

-'J'ai de la difficulté à croire que ce soit pour Malory que tu va faire ce sortilège de magie avancée…' me dit Harry, marchant à côté dans les couloirs vides à cette heure.

-'Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'elle est très gentille. Je veux l'aider.'

-'En tout cas, j'espère que ton sort n'aura pas d'autres effets que celui de lui faire ressentir l'amour, parce que sinon, ça ne sera pas très joli à voir… surtout avec son mariage qui approche!'

-'Je l'espère aussi… Tu as tout ce que je t'avais demandé d'aller chercher dans le bureau de Rogue?'

-'Oui, tu te sens prête?'

Je m'arrêtais un instant pour prendre une longue inspiration, puis nous entrâmes dans la Salle sur Demande. Je disposais les ingrédients et commençais la formule qu'Harry m'avait aidé à trouver, la formule pouvant faire ressentir l'Amour à une personne durant un jour entier.

Mary Malory

Je discutais toujours avec Drago lorsque je commençais à me sentir nauséeuse. La tête commença à me tourner et je m'arrêtais de parler, pour me prendre la tête entre les mains. Drago vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'effleura l'épaule.

-'Est-ce que ça va? Mary, tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce que tu as?'

Hermione Granger

Je tapais dans mes mains pour conclure le sortilège. Les bougies allumées dans la pièce s'éteignirent et Harry s'empressa par la suite de les rallumer. Je regardais ma montre. Déjà 10h00. Je fis signe à Harry qu'il était temps que l'on quitte pour rejoindre nos dortoirs respectifs.

Mary Malory

J'ouvris légèrement les yeux pour voir ma montre. 9h59. Je me redressais, m'écartant de Drago.

-'Je vais aller me coucher… J'irais mieux demain.'

-'Je vais te raccompagner, au cas où.'

Il y eu du bruit derrière la porte de la pièce. Étant la plus proche, j'allais ouvrir la porte et Ronald Weasley s'aplatit sur le sol. Manifestement, ce petit fouineur était appuyé contre la porte.

Il se redressa et tenta de bredouiller une excuse. En le voyant si hésitant et en le voyant rougir, je sentis quelque chose en moi. Comme si je voulais rester près de lui plus longtemps. Je souris et m'approchais de lui, doucement. Drago me demanda ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais je ne lui répondis pas. J'étais comme hypnotisée par Ronny.

Je m'approchais encore, si bien que seulement quelques centimètres me séparaient de lui. Je relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, puis me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. 


	15. Chapitre 15 : Love is unlimited

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 15 : Love is unlimited

Mary Malory

Drago me saisit par les épaules et me tira brusquement vers l'arrière, me projetant sur un sofa. Il se pencha par-dessus moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-'À quoi tu joues, Mary?'

-'Laisse-la tranquille!' grogna Ronny.

Il écarta Drago sans problème et m'offrit sa main pour que je me relève. Drago, allongé sur le sol, la bouche en sang, me regarda un moment. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main, puis me blottis contre Ronny, l'entraînant avec moi dans les couloirs.

-'C'était la première fois que j'embrassais une Serpentard,' me dit-il.

-'Tu veux recommencer?'

Il s'arrêta de marcher et s'avança vers moi. Il plia légèrement les genoux, ce qui me fit moins redresser la tête, puis, alors que nous nous embrassions, ses bras se glissèrent dans mon dos et me soulevèrent. Je passais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il vacilla un instant. Il réussit cependant à reprendre appui contre le mur froid du couloir. En se retournant, de sorte que ce soit moi qui soit contre le mur, il laissa ses lèvres descendre de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon cou. Il écarta légèrement l'encolure de mon uniforme pour embrasser mes épaules.

Chacun de ses baisers étaient doux, chauds et passionnés. Désespérés, même. Puis Ronny recula légèrement, me fis descendre de l'abri protecteur de ses bras.

-'C'est un piège.'

-'Quoi?' lui demandais-je.

-'Toi et Malefoy m'avez joué un tour. Tu ne m'aimes pas!'

Il se dégagea de moi et partit en courrant dans les couloirs.

-'Ronny, attends!'

Je m'élançais à sa poursuite. Je pris un raccourci et arrivais avant lui à un embranchement. Il ne me vit cependant pas et me fonçant dedans. Nous trébuchâmes et nous écroulâmes un peu plus loin, faisant dégringoler une armure. Il allait se relever et continuer à courir lorsque je m'assis au-dessus de lui, l'immobilisant.

-'Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.'

L'encolure de mon col était toujours écartée. Son regard regarda mon épaule dénudée où paraissait la bretelle de mon soutient-gorge. Il me dit cependant, reprenant ses esprits :

-'Tu ne m'auras pas!'

-'Ronny, je t'en supplie… Il faut que tu me crois.'

-'Comment tu m'as appelé?'

-'Ronny,' lui dis-je doucement en me penchant vers son visage. 'Ronny.'

Je l'embrassais doucement et le sentis sourire. Ses mains vinrent caresser mon dos et il me fit basculer sous lui. Dès ce moment, il recommença à m'embrasser dans le cou et sur les épaules, me faisant éclater de rire.

Hermione Granger

J'étais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsque Harry descendit.

-'Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron?'

-'Non. Il n'est pas en haut?'

-'Non. Et à voir ses affaires, il n'y est pas venu depuis qu'il a quitté la bibliothèque.'

-'Où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien être allé alors?'

-'Il s'est peut-être fait une petite-amie et on l'ignore jusqu'à maintenant,' suggéra Harry.

-'J'en doute fort… Ron n'est pas du genre à…'

Je fus interrompue par l'entrée de quelqu'un dans la salle commune. Ron justement. Enfin…  
Ron était étrange. Il avait un large sourire benêt et marchait d'un pas léger. Il ne nous regarda même pas et monta rapidement les marches menant au dortoir des garçons, sifflotant une chanson rythmée et populaire dont le nom m'échappe.

Harry tourna la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

-'Qu'est-ce qu'il a?'

-'Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…'

À mon réveil le lendemain matin, je descendis à la salle commune pour ramasser les livres que j'y avais laissé avant d'aller me coucher. Enfin, ce fut mon intention. Je découvris Ron agenouillé au sol, manifestement penché sur quelqu'un d'assis sur le canapé. Ron remuait légèrement la tête et ses mains étaient posées sur la taille de la personne en face de lui.

Je tentais de les ignorer et ramassais mes livres. L'un d'eux était cependant coincé entre le genou droit de Ron et le tapis. Je m'agenouillais pour le retirer et, en réussissant à le récupérer, je fis perdre pied à Ron. L'autre personne s'exclama :

-'Hermione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?'

Mon visage se décomposa et je lâchais tous mes livres. C'était Mary. Le sort l'avait rendue amoureuse de Ron!

Je palis à un tel point que Mary s'inquiéta pour moi. Elle descendit du canapé pour me prendre la main et m'aider à m'asseoir. Elle s'assied près de moi.

-'Tu la connais? Depuis quand?' demanda Ron à Mary, en parlant de moi.

-'On est amies depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle est même sensée venir à mes fiançailles!'

-'Tu comptes quand même te fiancer avec ce joueur de Quidditch?' demanda Ron. 'Et moi dans tout ça?'

-'Tu parles de Daniel comme si ce n'était qu'un sorcier sans importance. Et puis, je serais mariée avec lui, mais je pourrais avoir un amant.'

Mary avait dit cela en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Je grimaçais tandis que Ron, avec un sourire, se pencha une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser.

-'Mary, j'ai besoin de te parler. Viens dans le couloir avec moi.'

Je me levais. Mary se tourna vers Ron, l'embrassa sur le front puis me suivit à regret dans le couloir. Une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame refermé, je l'amenais dans un couloir où les portraits ne risquaient pas de nous écouter.

-'Mary, je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute.'

-'Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?'

-'Je t'ai jeté un sort.'

Mary fronça les sourcils, ses yeux bleus fixés sur moi.

-'Quel genre de sort?'

-'Tu te rappelles que je voulais te faire ressentir l'amour, non?'

-'Oui. Mais c'est inutile puisque je suis amoureuse de Ronny maintenant.'

-'Mary, je t'ai lancé le sort hier. Tu es tombée amoureuse de Ron par ma faute, par mon sortilège.'

-'Non! Je… C'est impossible! Ça ne se commande pas, l'amour!'

-'Mary, demain, tu ne l'aimeras plus.'

-'Non! Je l'aimerais toujours! Je suis amoureuse!'

-'Je t'en prie, Mary!' m'écriais-je tandis qu'elle partait rapidement vers la cage d'escaliers.

Ron surgit dans le couloir.

-'Tu lui as jeté un sort?'

Il avait manifestement tout écouté. Je ne répondis pas. Il prit ça pour un oui.

-'Tu es vraiment cruelle, Hermione!'

Et il partit à la poursuite de Mary. Je touchais mon front de ma paume de main. Tout allait décidément très mal. Je retournais à la salle commune de Gryffondor et montais dans le dortoir des garçons. Sans regarder Seamus et Dean qui étaient très peu habillés, j'allais secouer Harry. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, les miens étaient plein de larmes.

-'Harry, j'ai un gros problème. Il faut que tu m'aides.'

Mary Malory

J'étais de retour dans la salle commune des Serpentard et me laissais tomber dans un canapé. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Hermione n'était pas du genre à mentir, mais ce n'était pas non plus son genre de faire des sortilèges qui pouvaient mettent tout en péril, comme celui qu'elle disait m'avoir lancé. Et Ronny dans tout ça. Mon pauvre Ronny.

Enfin, je commence à douter que je l'aime. Ou plutôt, je l'aime mais je doute que ce soit réellement moi qui l'aime. C'est compliqué, si bien que je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

-'Ça ne va pas mieux?'

Drago. C'est bien le dernier que j'ai envie de voir. C'est le seul qui sait pour Ron. Il est appuyé contre le seuil de la porte menant au dortoir des garçons de sixième. Il a la lèvre fendue, sans doute à cause de Ronny hier. Il garde ses distances, et je ne peux que le comprendre.

-'Mal de tête…' grommelais-je.

-'Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie?'

Ses yeux gris sur moi. C'est la première fois que je prends le temps de regarder ses yeux. Ses yeux gris si brillants. Si intenses. Si attentifs. J'acquiesce. Il s'avance rapidement et glisse son bras dans mon dos pour me supporter. Est-ce pour prévenir une chute ou…?

Nous commençons à marcher et le portrait cachant l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvre.  
Elle s'ouvre sur Ronny, qui a le point levé comme s'il s'apprêtait à cogner dans le tableau. Il nous fixe. Il me fixe moi, j'ai sûrement l'air malade. Il fixe Drago, et son expression change. Sans nous laisser le temps de réagir, il abat son poing dans le visage de Drago, qui s'effondre, puis lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Je me raccroche au seuil de la porte lorsque Drago tombe. Ron allait continuer à frapper Drago, mais je l'agrippe par l'épaule et le tourne de force vers moi. Il tente de se défaire de ma poigne, mais je le maintiens en place de force.

-'Sors tout de suite!' lui criais-je.

Il est comme figé. Je le pousse hors de la salle commune et frappe un coup dans le bord du tableau, qui se referme devant lui. Je m'accroupis à côté de Drago, qui a recommencé à saigner de la lèvre et qui peine à respirer.

-'Ça va?'

-'Ton abruti de petit-copain m'a…'

-'Ce n'est pas mon petit-copain,' l'interrompis-je.

J'ai mal. Pas seulement à la tête, mais au cœur aussi. Ron n'a pas compris. Il a été stupide.

-'En tout cas, Weasley m'a brisé une côte…'

-'C'est toi qui a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie maintenant. On y va?'

-'On devrait attendre quelques minutes que ce fou déguerpisse.'

-'Tu as raison.'

Je l'aide à s'allonger sur un canapé et fait apparaître un sac de glace que je dépose à l'endroit où il dit que sa côte est brisée, dans l'espoir de calmer un peu sa douleur. Je m'allonge contre lui et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

J'ai compris ce que c'est que l'amour. Ça se résume aux cinq dernières minutes. Bref sentiment d'euphorie. Jalousie. Douleur. Voilà ce que c'est.

Hermione, je préfère me marier par devoir. L'amour, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour me protéger que je ne le connaissais pas. C'est pour protéger les miens. L'amour, je m'en passerais à l'avenir. J'espère que tu comprendras…

-'Mary…' me murmura Drago à l'oreille. 'Mary…'

-'Quoi?'

-'Tu l'aimes vraiment ce plouc de Weasley?'

-'Je suis sous un sort, Drago. Un sort très lourd qui ne durera pas.'

-'Et qui t'a lancé ce sort, que je puisse lui régler son cas?'

-'Je ne sais pas.'

Mon pauvre Drago. Tu as déjà assez souffert, je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter à ta peine. Je t'ai déjà blessé simplement en craquant pour Ronny… pour Weasley. Et il t'a blessé physiquement. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir que je suis amie avec une Gryffondor. Tu n'en a vraiment pas besoin.

Nous restâmes étendus là durant plusieurs minutes. Je savais qu'il était bien, contre moi de cette manière. Je savais qu'il ne sentait presque plus ses blessures, tellement ma présence lui était euphorisante. Il n'y avait qu'un point positif à ce sort, j'avais compris que le regard de Drago, aussi froid se veut-il envers moi, était semblable à celui de R… Weasley ce matin; rempli de cet amour que je ne désire plus connaître… 


	16. C 16 : Don’t tell me about love anymore!

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 16 : Don't tell me about love anymore!  
Hermione Granger

-'Mais puisque je te dis que c'est vrai!'

On n'entendit que Ron dans la salle d'études. Il était plus loin, au bout de la table, assis face à Harry, avec qui il discutait à voix basse depuis tout à l'heure. Je poussais un peu le parchemin sur lequel je faisait mon devoir de Métamorphoses, et écrivit sur le parchemin d'en dessous :

« Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble demain? »

Et Mary m'écrivit rapidement :

« Je préférerais que tu ne viennes pas du tout. »

Son écriture était saccadée, furieuse. Je continuais.

« Je t'en prie Mary, pardonne-moi pour hier. »

« Je ne crois pas que Drago pardonnerait à Weasley de lui avoir fracassé les côtes. »

« Mais Mary, je ne pouvais pas savoir que le sort provoquait de l'amour réciproque! D'ailleurs, c'est même pas écrit dans le grimoire! »

« Alors tu aurais préféré que je tombe amoureuse du premier con venu sans qu'il s'intéresse à moi? »

« En fait, je croyais que tu craquerais pour Drago, et pas pour Ron. »

« Ça aurait été un gâchis encore plus immense! »

« Pourquoi ça? »

« Il est déjà amoureux de moi. Il m'aurait fait annulé mon mariage. »

« Alors c'est avec lui que le sort aurait dû te lier! »

« Veux-tu bien cesser de me reprocher mon mariage! »

« Reconnais quand même que l'amour était agréable. »

« C'était comme si j'étais nue face à la tempête. C'était simplement insoutenable d'être toujours avec lui, de l'écouter et de l'embrasser. »

« Tu n'as même pas été bien? »

« Quelques minutes, peut-être. Mais rien qui ne valent la peine d'annuler mon mariage! »

« Mais l'amour est le… »

« NE ME PARLE PLUS D'AMOUR! »

Mary, à l'autre bout de la salle, déchira brusquement son parchemin, rompant le charme.

Mary Malory

Je me levais de ma chaise après avoir glissé tous mes livres dans mon sac de cours. Je sortis de la salle en passant une main moite dans mes cheveux légèrement hirsutes. Je parcourus rapidement les couloirs et rentrais à la salle commune. Je grimpais au dortoir des filles de sixième, heureusement vide, et me jetais sur mon lit, la tête entre les bras.

Je restais longtemps ainsi, sans bouger le moindre muscle, la tête terriblement douloureuse. La porte du dortoir fut heurtée par le poing de quelqu'un. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Cette personne fit tourner la poignée et s'avança dans le dortoir. Celui ou celle qui entrait s'assit sur mon lit, à côté de moi, et sa main vint caresser mes cheveux. Sans me retourner, je savais de qui il s'agissait, Blaise.

-'Tu vas bien, Mary?'

-'Mal de tête, encore.'

-'Et que t'as dit Mme Pomfresh à propos de tes maux de tête?'

-'Nervosité.'

-'Ah, c'est vrai. C'est ce soir le grand soir.'

-'Ouais… Une soirée entière à sourire et à faire semblant d'être en amour. Argh…'

Une nouvelle crise de douleur s'empara de mon crâne, me brouillant la vue et me faisant perdre momentanément l'esprit. Blaise posa ses mains sur mes épaules et tenta de calmer mes convulsions. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Chacun de mes muscles tremblaient, hors de tout contrôle.

Lorsque enfin ça s'arrêtait, je me retournais sur le dos lentement et regardais Blaise, qui m'observait avec l'air inquiet.

-'Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, Mary.'

-'Je te l'ai dit, c'est l'effet secondaire du sortilège que l'on m'a jeté.'

-'Et si ça te prend ce soir?'

-'Je n'y avais pas pensé… J'essaierais de m'éclipser de la salle de réception.'

-'Je vais t'accompagner ce soir.'

-'Blaise, ce sera terriblement long et ennuyeux. Encore plus pour toi.'

-'Je tiens à être là. Et puis, je fais partie de ta famille jusqu'à ma mort, Mary.'

Blaise m'entoura de ses bras en s'allongeant à côté de moi.

-'Tes autres frères prennent bien la nouvelle?'

-'Ouais, ils sont contents pour moi. Et puisque je leur ai dit qu'ils viendraient avec moi après mon mariage, ils sont heureux.'

-'Alors tu vas t'arranger avec ton père pour qu'ils te suivent?'

-'J'essaierais de lui en parler au cours de la soirée. Cela sera dans le contrat de mariage, alors…'

-'Et Daniel est toujours aussi adorable?'

Je fronçais les sourcils. Blaise sortit de ses poches le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. En page couverture, le titre luisait ; « L'amour d'une star du Quidditch ». Je parcourus l'article en dessous rapidement. Le journaliste utilisait les mêmes qualificatifs que mon père aurait utilisé pour me décrire, sûrement l'article lui avait été dicté par mon cher paternel.

-'Il est sympa. Je lui envoie des lettres et il me répond, comme ça nous faisons un peu plus connaissance avant de nous retrouver dans la même chambre.'

-'Est-ce que tu as peur?'

-'Un peu, je crois. Après tout, ce sera ma première fois… Mais il est gentil et je suis sûre qu'il me mettra à l'aise.'

-'À t'écouter parler de lui, on te dirait vraiment amoureuse de lui.'

-'Il faut que je me mette dans mon personnage.'

Blaise caressa lentement ma joue.

-'Ma petite Mary va se marier,' dit-il doucement avant d'entonner une petite chansonnette rigolote que nous chantions étant enfants, à laquelle je me joignis rapidement.

À l'entrée du Manoir des Malory

Hermione Granger

J'arrivais en retard. Le vent qui soufflait était froid, violent. Je m'enveloppais dans ma cape un peu plus en frappant à la porte. Peut-être le vent n'était-il pas si froid. Peut-être était-ce moi qui, terrifiée par le fait de me tenir devant le repaire d'un terrible Mangemort, avait froid.

Il fallait dire que ce Manoir avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, de paniquant. Je me demandais comment Mary avait-elle pu grandir dans cet environnement sinistre. Et ses frères…

Je frappais une nouvelle fois à la porte. Elle finit par s'ouvrir sur un petit garçon d'environ huit ans, habillé dans une robe de sorcier noire aux armoiries que je devinais être celle de sa famille. Il me regarda durement, puis me céda le passage.

-'Bienvenue au Manoir Malory,' dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Avec une politesse étonnante, il me proposa de prendre ma cape et de me conduire à la salle de réception, où la fête, on l'entendait depuis le hall d'entrée, avait déjà commencé. J'acceptais et il m'amena, dans la salle de réception, jusqu'à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs où se trouvaient cependant quelques mèches grises.

Cet homme, je le devenais, était le père de Mary, Armand Malory. Je m'inclinais face à lui, espérant intérieurement qu'il ne me reconnaîtrait pas.

-'Qui êtes-vous, pour vous présenter si tard en cette occasion?'

J'espérais, à présent qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu, avoir bien appris l'accent bulgare de Victor Krum.

-'Je suis désolée. Je suis…'

Oh merde! Je n'avais pas pensé au nom!

-'Certainement Karina Esbrouff,' dit-il en regardant sa liste d'invités.

J'hochais la tête d'un air distingué, et il me salua en retour.

-'Passez une bonne soirée, Miss Esbrouff.'

Je reculais de quelques pas, puis fit errer mes yeux sur la salle. Cela n'avait qu'un mince rapport avec l'extérieur du Manoir. Tout ici était somptueux, richement décoré, presque chaleureux.

Des bouquets de fleurs décoraient les murs et de lourdes tapisseries pendaient aux murs. Mary, quant à elle, était assise à une table avec trois jeunes garçons. Ils semblaient discuter de choses réjouissantes, à voir le sourire de ma meilleure amie. Le petite garçon qui m'avait ouvert la porte les rejoint et s'assit sur les genoux de Mary.

Ses frères.

En la voyant agir ainsi avec eux, je comprenais pourquoi elle ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, froid et distant. Je la connaissais avec cette froideur dans le regard, mais elle me devenait étrangère, entourée de sa famille.

Un jeune homme se mit entre moi et elle, dos à moi. Je ne crois pas le connaître, quoique je n'ai pas coutume de regarder la nuque des gens. Je me pris un verre de cocktail au bar et marchais d'un pas déterminé vers sa table. Je la contournais, de manière à voir le visage du garçon. Je changeais brusquement de direction. C'était Zabini!

Que venait-il faire là? Ne m'avait-elle pas dit que le seul qui serait là serait Malefoy, et qu'elle s'était arrangé pour qu'il ne vienne pas? 


	17. C 17 : Nothing like it is supposed to be

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 17 : Nothing like it is supposed to be

Mary Malory

J'étais entourée de mes frères lorsque Blaise arriva. Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

-'Je crois avoir vu un Gryffondor ici.'

-'Un Gryffondor? Qui serait assez bête pour venir ici avec les invités de mon père?'

-'Regarde par toi-même.'

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait. J'aperçus deux personnes et me figeais. Hermione, d'abord, accoudée au bar, enchaînant les verres de cocktail. Puis, plus tragiquement, Weasley, près de l'entrée.

-'Ho, oh…'

Restait toujours la question de savoir lequel des deux Blaise avait aperçu. Il me chuchota encore :

-'Tu l'as dis… Si ton père aperçois Weasley ici… tu peux facilement imaginer le reste.'

Je me levais et lui demandais du regard d'attirer l'attention de tous les convives sur lui et mes frères. Il hochait la tête et j'en profitais pour m'enfoncer dans la foule. Je saluais de temps à autre, mais je me dirigeais précisément vers Weasley. En passant près de lui, je lui agrippais le bras et l'entraînais avec force hors de la salle. Il tenta de répliquer, mais je lui lançais un sort de mutisme en continuant à le traîner de force. Je l'entraînais jusqu'au petit salon entre les chambres de mes frères et l'immobilisais d'un sort puissant.

-'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Parle!'

Je brisais le sort de mutisme et il me dit :

-'Je t'aime, Mary.'

-'Et moi pas.'

-'Pourtant, tu m'as juré que…'

-'J'étais sous un sort, pauvre crétin! Et puis, j'aime davantage Drago que toi, Weasley!'

-'Je ne te crois pas! Tu dis cela seulement pour préserver les apparences. Pour garder Carlson!'

-'Tu vas déguerpir, et vite!'

-'Non!'

-'Quoi? Qu'es-tu venu faire ici?'

-'Annuler ton mariage! Tu es à moi!'

-'Annuler? Annuler!'

J'eus un rire fou et, dès que je m'eue reprise, je lui criais :

-'Carlson sera un bien meilleur mari que toi!'

-'Mais pas un aussi bon amant!'

-'De quoi parles-tu? Je n'étais pas moi-même!'

Il se tut et détourna le regard, ce que je pris pour une manière de répliquer. Je m'emportais.

-'Comment peux-tu croire que j'aime quelqu'un comme toi! Comment peux-tu croire qu'un cœur subsiste en dessous d'un nom de famille comme le mien! Comment peux-tu dire que tu m'aimes si tu ne me connais même pas!'

-'Je sais de toi que je t'aime et ça m'est suffisant! Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, l'autre jour. Et je crois que tu avais peur de souffrir et tu décides de m'ignorer depuis!'

-'Tu ne comprends pas! Je me fiche éperdument de toi!'

-'Éperdument? Même ton vocabulaire tourne autour de l'amour!'

Hermione Granger

J'avais vu Mary partir et agrippé Ron ( Que faisait-il ici!), mais, alors que j'allais les suivre, il se passa quelque chose dans la salle, à l'endroit où les frères de Mary et Zabini étaient toujours assis.

Dans l'air au-dessus de leur tête, ils avaient créé les armoiries des Malory et des Sorsiang, puis, tous levés, les yeux fermés et une main sur le cœur, même Zabini, ils avaient entonné un hymne, que je compris être celui des Malory à voir leur dévouement.

Les gens dans la salle arrêtèrent de parler pour les observer et les écouter. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent cet éloge, ce fut pour faire le même genre d'éloge pour la lignée de Carlson. Les invités, à la fin de celui-ci, se mirent à applaudir. C'est à ce moment-là que débarquèrent dans la salle les Carlson. D'abord le Père et la Mère Carlson, des gens que l'on connaissait pour leurs soutient à la séparation définitive du monde des sorciers de celui des moldus. Ensuite, ce fut Daniel qui entra, vêtu de la robe de sorcier aux couleurs des armoiries de sa famille.

Il observa le symbole de sa lignée dans les airs et sourit, puis regarda Armand Malory dans les yeux en demandant où était Mary. Je m'intéressais à la suite, mais une main se posa sur mon épaule et je dus me tourner. Je m'apprêtais à reprendre mon accent bulgare lorsque je m'aperçus que c'était Malefoy qui venait de m'effleurer l'épaule.

Dans son regard acier, il y eut d'abord de la surprise, puis de la colère. Il me saisit le bras durement et, en le tordant légèrement, m'entraîna hors de la salle. Il m'amena dans un couloir sombre, à quelques pas de l'entrée de la salle de réception, et me plaqua au mur.

-'Qu'as-tu fait à Mary? Réponds! Je sais que tu lui as lancé un sort. Que lui as-tu fait?'

-'C'est presque drôle… de te voir… si amoureux d'elle.'

Il s'immobilisa un instant, comme s'il pesait mes paroles, puis reprit :

-'Quel était le but de ton sortilège?'

-'Je voulais qu'elle connaisse l'amour… Et elle n'a pas aimé cette sensation.'

-'Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Mary aime déjà.'

-'Mais pas comme toi tu l'aimes. Je lui aies fait ressentir, mais elle n'a pas aimé…'

-'Alors… cette histoire avec Weasley, c'était…'

-'C'était mon sort. Voilà, tu sais tout.'

Il me regarda avec un air hautain, puis redevint sombre.

-'Pourquoi ses sentiments t'intéressaient-ils?'

-'Ça ne te regarde pas.'

-'Parle, ou alors je coupe la langue de ceux qui te sont chers et je te les expédie dans un joli paquet-cadeau.'

Je soupirais et lui racontais tout.

Mary Malory

Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche de robe et la pointais sur Weasley.

-'Maintenant écoute-moi! Je ne t'aime pas! Je ne t'ai même jamais aimé! Je veux que tu rentres à Poudlard, et si tu refuses, alors tu me forces à utiliser d'autres moyens!'

La peur passé un instant dans le regard bleu du Gryffondor. Je prononçais la formule à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé et il fut renvoyé à Pré-aux-Lards. Je rangeais ma baguette et me dépêchais de retourner à la salle de réception. En passant par le couloir reliant le salon de mes frères et la salle, j'aperçus Drago penché sur une fille. Je détournais les yeux, puis m'arrêtais. J'appelais Drago, qui tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, surpris.

-'Mary!' s'exclama-t-il.

-'Tu n'étais pas sensé être là.'

-'J'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment.'

-'J'imagine qu'elle a quelque chose à voir là-dedans.'

-'Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.'

-'C'est vrai, Mary.'

Drago s'écarta légèrement et j'aperçus que c'était Hermione qui était contre lui! Je reculais d'un pas, sous la surprise, ma main se portant à mon cœur qui avait raté un battement.

-'J'étais venu te voir, mais il m'a…'

-'Returnas!' m'écriais-je en pointant ma baguette sur Hermione.

Je dévisageais Drago d'un air dur, puis me dépêchais de retourner à la salle, où on applaudit mon entrée.

Je me joignis à mon père, qui était sur le point de partir à ma recherche dans les couloirs, puis nous avançâmes vers le centre de la pièce, où étaient rassemblés le père, la mère et Daniel Carlson.

Moi et mon futur époux nous agenouillâmes l'un face à l'autre au centre d'un tapis rond et rouge, tandis que nos parents se saluaient. Un ami de mon père, un puissant sorcier, se chargea de déclarer les phrases rituelles.

-'Si ces jeunes gens sont sincères de cœur et sains d'esprit, et qu'ils veulent unir leur destinée à celle de l'autre, alors qu'ils sortent les anneaux qui les uniront lors de leur prochain mariage.'

Daniel tira de sa poche de robe l'écrin contenant la bague de fiançailles, en or blanc serti de diamants et d'émeraudes, telles qu'il me l'avait déjà montré. Je tirais à mon tour de ma poche un écrin, que j'ouvris, dévoilant une bague aussi large que la troisième phalange de mon annulaire faite d'or et où était gravé deux serpents se rejoignant et ces mots « Pour toujours » (en français).

Il y eut des murmures admiratifs dans la salle et le vieil homme continua.

-'S'ils sont prêts à ne jurer que par l'autre, alors qu'ils échangent leur bague.'

Je tendis mon écrin à Daniel, qui était lui-même un peu surpris de la bague que je lui offrais. Je pris son écrin et attendis la prochaine parole de l'ami de mon père.

-'S'ils sont prêts à tout pour l'autre, jusqu'à la mort, alors qu'ils mettent les anneaux qui feront d'eux, en décembre prochain, monsieur et madame Carlson.'

Je détachais la bague de l'écrin et la glissais à mon annulaire gauche. Daniel avait fait la même chose avec ma bague. Nous nous redressâmes, puis ce fut le tour des invités d'entrer en scène en nous fécilitant et en nous souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur.

Je levais les yeux un instant de cette foule enthousiasme et aperçus Drago, sur le seuil de la porte, l'air réellement attristé par cette scène. Et, quelque part en moi, cela me fit mal. 


	18. Chapitre 18 : So kiss me

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 18 : So kiss me Mary Malory

Le lendemain, à Poudlard, je me sentais fière et à l'aise. Peu m'importait que les autres me croient un peu trop jeune pour m'unir jusqu'à la mort avec un homme. Peu n'importait si je faisais exactement ce que mon père voulait de moi. Peu m'importait si Drago était au courant pour Hermione et moi.

Hermione.

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de lui parler depuis ce soir-là. Je sais qu'elle espérait que je dirais non, que je refuserais de me fiancer avec Daniel. Je sais aussi qu'elle tentait de m'arrêter. Mais il lui faudra bientôt comprendre que c'était le meilleur choix.

J'ai encore fait la couverture des journaux avec Daniel ce matin, avec l'annonce de nos fiançailles. Apparemment, nous sommes le plus beau couple de sang-pur depuis Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy. Daniel a fait plusieurs entrevues depuis cette annonce. Il a répondu honnêtement aux journalistes.

Ça m'a fait un choc d'apprendre qu'il voulait cinq gosses! Mais il a bien précisé que notre première priorité est de nous établir confortablement et de nous occuper de mes frères. J'ai trouvé ça adorable.

Et Drago.

Pauvre Drago. Il me fuit un peu depuis mes fiançailles. Je sais qu'il tenait lui-aussi à ce que j'annule mon mariage. Mais les autres me font largement oubliés ces deux-là.  
Blaise, par exemple. Il ne cesse de me dire que je semble plus mure, que je suis maintenant presque adulte, qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un pas avant d'être le maître de ma destinée. C'est rassurant.

Je sais que certaines filles sont jalouses de moi. Mais d'un autre côté, je deviens pour elles un obstacle de moins jusqu'à Drago. En effet, elles m'avaient toutes regardé me rapprocher de lui d'un œil mauvais. Mais maintenant qu'elles savent que j'appartiens à Daniel, elles se mettent copines avec moi, dans une tentative d'attirer l'attention de Drago.

Depuis l'annonce, je ne loge plus dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année de Serpentard. Dumbledore m'a accordé une chambre solitaire, au troisième étage. Du temps du mariage de mes parents, ces chambres étaient toutes occupées par des jeunes couples de mon âge. Aujourd'hui, j'étais la seule à en occuper une.

Cela me rendait fière, je l'ai déjà dit. C'est un peu stupide, je sais. Mais c'était comme ça que je le ressentais, dans mes tripes. J'étais fière de dire que bientôt j'abandonnerais le nom de Malory pour celui de Carlson, moins terrifiant, moins lourd, moins sombre.

J'ai eu vent que d'autres bals de Filles à Marier allaient avoir lieu dans les semaines qui suivent. J'attends les invitations car, pour une courte période sans doute, je suis plus populaire même que Potter, ou Drago. On sait que si je suis là, tout se passera bien, comme à mon bal de fille à marier.

Et les filles qui sont devenues amies avec moi me posent sans cesse des questions à propos de ma relation avec Daniel. Je ne nous aie pas brosser un tableau parfait, mais j'ai dit que l'on s'entendait bien, que nous avions beaucoup de points communs et que nous vivrons heureux ensemble, ce qui est tout à fait vrai. Lorsqu'elles me parlent de sexe, car elles sont tous de même intéressées par ce point, je leur dis que je me préserve pour la lune de miel. Elles trouvent ça raisonnable et celles qui sont encore vierges ont décidé de faire comme moi.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre après un long et pénible cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je posais mon sac de cours sur un fauteuil et me laissa tomber sur mon lit. Alors que je regardais le plafond, de légers coups me parvinrent. Je me redressais sur un coude et aperçus une chouette à ma fenêtre. J'allais ouvrir et détachais le message accroché aux serres de l'oiseau, qui alla boire un peu d'eau dans la cage de ma propre chouette, Athena.

« Chère Mary Malory,

J'organise chez moi, pour Halloween, une fête des plus divertissantes. Avec l'accord du directeur Dumbledore et de tous les directeurs de maison, les élèves de Poudlard de sixième et septième année sont autorisés à y venir. Étant moi-même élève à Poudlard, je pourrais accompagner certains étudiants qui ne savent pas où trouver ma demeure jusqu'à chez moi.  
Je t'invite donc à y venir. Il y a un thème pour la soirée, soit les Baisers. Je souhaite donc que tous les invités soient masqués et habillés en rouge ou rose. De plus il y aura un tas de jeux organisés concernant les baisers, donc beaucoup de plaisir en perspective.  
Anna Habbot

P.B. Tu peux amener ton fiancé avec toi. »

Hermione Granger

J'avais reçu mon invitation le matin même. Je savais que tous les Gryffondor de sixième et de septième en avaient reçu une. J'en avais parlé à Harry et nous étions supposés trouver nos vêtements ce soir ensemble.

La soirée était le lendemain, alors il nous fallait faire vite. Je descendis dans la salle commune pour attendre Harry, qui descendit après cinq minutes. Il me dit de le suivre, puis nous allâmes à la Salle sur Demande.

En passant trois fois dans le couloir, je le sentis soucieux. Sans doute n'était-il pas à l'aise avec la perspective de passer sa soirée avec des Serpentard. Lorsque nous accédâmes enfin à la Salle sur Demande, elle contenait une dizaine de miroirs sur pied, un paravent trois pièces aux parois opaques et un livre de formules de couture.

-'Tu préfères être le premier à être habillé?' lui demandais-je.

-'À moins que tu préfères commencer.'

-'Je n'y tiens pas spécialement.'

-'D'accord, alors à moi. Tu as une idée?'

Je consultais le livre quelques minutes, tournant rapidement les pages, puis m'arrêta sur une formule qui créait un toxedo dans les règles de l'art moldu. Je prononçais l'incantation et les vêtements apparurent sur un petit banc. Il les regarda.

-'Comment peux-tu être sûre que c'est la bonne taille?'

-'Immundus Tailliaris'  
Les vêtements s'adaptèrent aux dimensions de Harry, qui les souleva. Il alla derrière le paravent et s'habilla. Pendant ce temps-là, je regardais les pages du livre et dénichais une fabuleuse robe bleu nuit dotée d'un col de fourrure plus foncé. Je l'invoquais et utilisais un sortilège du livre pour la mettre dans les tons de rouge. Elle était absolument magnifique.

Harry sortit de derrière le paravent et se regarda dans la glace. Il portait un complet noir au revers rouge passion. Il portait une chemise rose et une cravate où figurait un énorme cœur. Il était à croquer. Il se tourna vers moi.

-'Alors?'

-'Tu vas toutes les faire tomber.'

-'Ce n'est pas le but et tu le sais…'

-'À mon tour!'

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'apercevoir ma robe et allais derrière le paravent. Je l'enfilais et sortis doucement. Je me regardais dans l'un des miroirs et tournoyais légèrement sur moi-même, faisant voleter le bas de ma robe. Je l'adorais! Et Harry, à quelques pas de moi, semblait du même avis, à sa mâchoire affaissée sous la surprise.

-'Qu'en dis-tu?' lui demandais-je, tentant de le ramener à la réalité.

-'Tu es magnifique.'

-'Merci. J'espère qu'un certain garçon me remarque et je crois qu'il me remarquera.'

Je souris et regardais Harry par l'entremise du miroir en face de moi. Oh oui, j'espérais qu'il se souviendrait que j'étais une fille, et pas seulement une amie.

Moi et Harry arrivâmes ensemble à la soirée. En passant le seuil, un domestique nous tendit à chacun un demi-masque (il cachait le haut du visage jusqu'au nez, mais laissait la bouche libre) et nous dit de les mettre avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Tous les élèves et personnes invitées portaient ces mêmes masques. Il était donc difficile de reconnaître les différentes maisons présentes. Je regardais le masque d'Harry et le mémorisais. Je tenterais de le retrouver tout à l'heure, au milieu de la soirée.

La Poufsouffle organisatrice monta sur une chaise pour nous parler. Elle nous décrivit un peu le déroulement de la soirée. Il y aurait un large espace pour danser, au son des Blizzards Sisters! Il y aurait également des pauses d'une demi-heure où il y aurait un jeu en rapport avec les baisers.

La musique commença et avec Harry, je commençais à danser.

Mary Malory

J'arrivais en retard à la soirée de cette gourde de Poufsouffle. J'entrais dans la salle, appuyant sur mon visage mon masque. J'avais hérité d'un modèle rare, apparemment. Il était fait de plumes rouges et roses entremêlées et couvrait le haut de mon visage de façon à ce que même la couleur de mes yeux soit difficile à percevoir. J'étais habillée d'une courte robe à mi-cuisse en simili cuir rouge et portais des bottes à talons hauts de ce même rouge. La robe n'avait pas de manches et je portais un anneau de fer ensorcelé à mon bras gauche, tous les sorciers de bonne famille savaient que cela faisait de moi quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas de relation.

J'avais retiré ma bague de fiançailles pour la soirée. J'étais trop facilement reconnaissable avec elle. Je préférais être incognito le temps d'une soirée. Je me glissais parmi les invités et me retrouvais bientôt à danser à côté d'un grand jeune homme vêtu d'un tuxedo noir, sans pourtant savoir ce qui allait se passer entre nous. 


	19. C 19 : Love is returning to Hogwart

The Pure Blood of Slytherin

Chapitre 19 : Love is returning to Hogwart

Mary Malory

Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, au moment de mon réveil. J'étais dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne et qui ne m'était familière en aucune façon. L'air était chaud, brûlant, tout autour de moi. L'odeur de la pièce était musquée, épicée. Les draps collaient à moi comme une seconde peau. Je perçus un léger mouvement à côté de moi.

Je me redressais sur un coude et regardais dans la pièce, mais n'aperçus personne. Puis, un bras se leva d'à côté du lit et se posa sur celui-ci. Je relevais les couvertures sur moi pour m'y envelopper. C'est alors que je m'aperçus ne porter aucun vêtement.

Il se releva. C'était un jeune homme, probablement de Poudlard, à voir son âge. Il portait toujours son masque. Je portais aussi le mien et m'en rendis compte. Il me regarda. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens. Je me sentis attirée vers lui. Un désir monta dans mes tripes. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit de l'embrasser, mais j'y résistais. Il tendit une main vers moi et je reculais.

-'Est-ce que nous nous connaissons?' lui demandais-je.

-'Je crois que non. Ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas?'

Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi, qui me levais du lit, tirant les couvertures avec moi.

-'Pourquoi fuies-tu?'

-'C'est mal, ce que nous avons fait'  
-'Mal? Ce n'est pas ce que tu murmurais hier'  
-'Parlons-en, d'hier. Je ne me souviens pas'  
-'Nous avons dansé longtemps ensemble, puis, au moment où nous devions jouer à l'attaque des baisers – ou quelque chose du genre – tu m'as proposé de faire des choses. Je t'ai amené ici.'

-'Ce n'est pas possible, je… Je suis déjà prise!'

-'Et alors? Si ça reste notre secret, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.'

-'Pas de problèmes? Pas de problèmes! Il y aura un énorme problème! Je mentirais à l'homme que je vais épouser lorsque je lui dirais que je me suis préservée pour notre lune de miel!'

-'Chut, calme-toi voyons. On risque de nous entendre.'

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres. Par ce simple contact, il ranima le désir que je combattais depuis plusieurs instants. Je saisit doucement son visage et l'embrassais, puis reculais avec la même férocité qu'avant. Que me prenait-il?

-'On dirait que tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis,' dit-il en m'observant doucement.

-'Je… Je suis confuse, je…'

-'Tu n'as pas besoin d'explications avec moi.'

-'Mais… et mon fiancé…'

-'Quelqu'un d'aussi mignonne que toi trouvera bien quelque chose à lui dire. Et puis, je prendrais bien un nouveau tour de manège…'

Il m'embrassa doucement. Ce contact charnel sur mes lèvres me combla d'excitation et de bonheur. Je passais mes bras dans son dos et nous retombâmes dans les couvertures moites avec plaisir.

Hermione Granger

J'avais honte de moi. Dès le début de la soirée, j'avais perdu Harry de vue. Je tentais de le retrouver toute la soirée, mais ne le trouvais pas. Je partis vers dix heures, découragée. Et, dans toute cette agitation, je n'avais même pas vu Mary!

Le lendemain, à Poudlard, tout le monde ne parlait que de cette soirée, à tel point que ça me tapa sur les nerfs après un peu moins d'une heure. J'attendais Harry dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Puisque c'était dimanche, il pouvait faire la grasse matinée. Il devrait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, d'ailleurs.

Ron descendit du dortoir des garçons. Il me regarda fixer l'escalier qu'il venait de descendre et dit :

-'J'espère que tu n'attends pas Harry. Il n'est pas venu ici cette nuit.'

-'Comment ça, il n'est pas venu de la nuit? C'est impossible!'

-'À moins qu'après toutes ces années, il ait décidé de se coucher après deux heures du matin et de se lever à sept heures le lendemain matin en faisant son lit comme les elfes le font.'

Ron n'avait pas tort. J'attendis qu'il quitte la salle commune en direction de la Grande Salle pour grimper dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Je regardais le lit de Harry et prononçais une formule, qui me prouva qu'Harry n'était pas venu dormir ici.

Où pouvait-il bien être? Tout de même pas dans la chambre d'une fille!

C'est au milieu de l'après-midi que je le croisais enfin. Il semblait légèrement épuisé, mais rayonnant et souriant. Je lui demandais où il avait passé la nuit et il me répondit avoir dormi dans la Salle sur Demande, qu'il avait transformé en chambre, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas voulu déranger les autres garçons du dortoir. Je ne le crus pas du tout.

Dans ses yeux verts brillaient une étincelle qui n'y était pas hier encore. Je sus, en apercevant cette étincelle brillante, que Harry n'était plus mon Harry. À la manière dont il souriait, dont il bougeait, à la façon dont il se tenait debout, je sus qu'il n'était plus le même. Harry avait franchi un cap infranchissable à nouveau.

Je sentis des larmes alourdir mes paupières. Je me levais de mon fauteuil et courrais jusqu'à mon dortoir. J'étais si triste. Harry. Je pleurais durant des heures. Lorsque je me décidais à me lever, j'allais à la bibliothèque. Je me réfugiais dans les plus lourds grimoires que je pus trouver et, après plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi.

-'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione?'

Cette voix. Cette voix si douce qui ne s'était pas adressée à moi depuis des jours. Cette voix me réchauffa le coeur. Je levais des yeux remplis de larmes vers Mary, qui affichait un air compatissant. J'éclatais en pleurs et elle me serra dans ses bras. Pour le moment, elle n'était plus une Serpentard et je n'étais plus une Gryffondor. Pour le moment, nous étions deux amies en situation de crise.

Elle me serra contre elle un temps interminable et je repérais sur elle une odeur étrangère. Ce n'était pas que j'étais habituée à la renifler ainsi, mais elle semblait porter un parfum d'homme, quelque chose de corsé, d'épicé. Elle me demanda de tout lui expliquer, que je me sentirais mieux après. C'est ce que je fis. Je lui racontais la trahison de Harry, les espoirs que je nourrissais d'être la première fille qu'il prendrait contre lui de cette manière.

Elle m'écouta attentivement pendant des heures. Je n'avais pas remarqué alors que quelque chose s'était brisé dans son regard.

Mary Malory

Alors que Hermione me racontait ses malheurs, je ne m'empêcher de repenser à mon aventure de cette nuit. Et si…

Voyons, Mary! C'est stupide! Tu ne peux pas avoir couché avec le Survivant sans t'en être rendue compte!

Hermione me raconta comment elle voyait la chose avec lui. Cela me rappela ma nuit. Ces baisers torrides, ces flammes à l'intérieur de nos corps, ces mains devenues baladeuses avec l'apparition du désir. Cette chaleur qui se répandait sur nous. Et cette odeur d'épices qui se collait à ma peau.

L'évidence me saute soudainement aux yeux. Un jeune homme. De Poudlard. Avec des cheveux noirs. Assez grand. Musclé finement. C'était Potter.

Je regardais Hermione. C'est moi qui t'ai pris ton amour, Hermione, mourrais-je d'envie de lui dire. Cette scène n'était pas tout à fait inconnue. La fille en pleurs qui vient pleurer sur l'épaule de celle qui a commis la trahison. Hermione était remise à pleurer et je la serrais dans mes bras. Je pleurais à mon tour. Pardonne-moi Hermione.

Ton pardon. Me pardonneras-tu un jour? Que feras-tu si tu l'apprends? Je suis désolée…  
Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi en priant Merlin qu'elle ne le sache jamais. 


End file.
